Dueling Hearts
by Dawn Moon
Summary: [Complete] While dueling for the prize, two duelists battle their feelings for each other. JoeyMai.
1. Who Knew?

//Notes from the Authoress//: Well, I just got into Yu-Gi-Oh recently, but I absolutely love it! So I thought I'd try my hand at some fanfiction. A far cry from my usual musical themes, but I hope it is received well.  
  
Okay, disclaimer... I own none of the original anime characters. But I will be making up a few cards/monsters of my own, so don't try to find or hear of them in the shows. And if I misspell any original cards, forgive me.  
  
Well enough of my blathering, here's my tale! R/R Please!  
  
--  
  
Dueling Hearts  
  
Chapter One: Who Knew?  
  
--  
  
  
  
"Yessir!" Joey shouted, punching thin air. "Three more star chips to go! Tomorrow's gonna be my lucky day! My lucky star is shining for me now!"  
  
"Where? How can you see any stars through all those clouds?"  
  
Tristan's question was answered with a pillow flying into his head from across the clearing.  
  
"I didn't mean a real star you doofus!" Joey said, upset that his confident moment had been broken. Tristan yawned and snuggled into his newly received pillow.  
  
"I'm sure we'll find some great duelists tomorrow," Yugi said, climbing into his sleeping bag. "But if we want to beat them we've got to get some sleep."  
  
"Ah, who could sleep with only a few star chips left to get?" Joey beamed, his smile rapidly disappearing when Tea's pillow smacked right into his nose.  
  
"You'd better sleep or I'll come over there and knock you out," Tea muttered. Bakura, who was already asleep, tossed in his bag and snored rather loudly. Tea moaned and pulled the flap of her bag over her head, complaining of the male sleeping pattern. "Goodnight!" she mumbled through the barrier of cloth.  
  
"Shish, never try to psych yourself up at night around these guys," Joey mumbled, sinking into the warm sleeping bag. "Goodnight, Tea!" he shouted, causing a low growl to issue from her form.  
  
Joey sighed. He didn't really want to sleep just yet. If he did, the dream would come back and leave him wide-awake for the rest of the night. That dream; beautiful, impossible, and unbearably realistic. He gazed up at the clouded sky, watching the purple swirling masses move across the velvet expanse, the royal hue reminded him vaguely of a gaze holding the same rich color. Their movements were lazy and tranquil and calmed Joey's mind a great deal. Just watching them made his eyelids sink and finally fall. The lovely, familiar face graced his dreams once more and he slept with a smile lingering on his lips. His sleeping mouth formed a name, but it could have been anything.  
  
A rustle from the bushes, too quiet to wake anyone, announced an unseen presence. A pair of silver-blue eyes watched the camp as the five friends slept. If anyone were awake to see, they would say a smile full of malice overspread the lips of the night-watcher.  
  
--  
  
The embers of the fire pulsed brightly in the island night, their faint glow casting vague light into a pair of violet eyes. A long, tired sigh escaped the throat of the figure as a gentle breeze lifted soft locks of pure golden hair from her shoulders. She knew it was inevitable for her to make friends with that little group, but never in her permed, manicured life did she ever think she would come to this; to falling in love.  
  
Mai gazed intently into the dying campfire and stirred the hot coals slowly, a thousand confused thoughts running a marathon in her brain. Sleep absolutely refused to accompany her tonight. Not that she ever got a lot of sleep ever since she got to the island, but she would have welcomed it tonight. Anything would be welcome over thinking of HIM.  
  
Thinking of what exactly? He confused her so much, and yet made such sense to her. She just couldn't shake this new feeling off. She didn't even know how or why it happened, but she definitely knew when. That day he touched her hand. It was by no means a tender touch, but it was friendly, firm and very unexpected. Especially coming from him, the one she thought was too soft for this competition.  
  
Yet he proved more than once that he wasn't. The duels she had witnessed were close to unbelievable. If they both made it to Pegasus' castle, she knew he would be very tough competition. But never once had he acted to good to duel her or treated her with disrespect or piety, with which, she was ashamed to admit, she'd often treated him. He'd even stuck up for her against the eliminator, Panik.  
  
Heaving another sigh, Mai crawled back into her sleeping bag and snuggled against the hard ground beneath her. Yet, somehow she knew that even sleep wouldn't erase him for even a while. She knew he would haunt her dreams with that strangely unique grin that belonged to him alone.  
  
"Why?" she asked aloud, "Why won't you leave me alone? Don't you have anything better to do than ruin my beauty rest?" She grimaced and curled up into a ball. "Why did it have to be you!" she half sobbed, half shouted. She shoved her arms under the pillow with a rude grunt and buried her face in it. Then, because she knew she wouldn't be heard, she said his name for the first time in days.  
  
"Joey..."  
  
--  
  
//Short, I know, but a good 1st chapter, yes? No? Wanna find out who the mystery character is? Reviews are necessary for my confidence. So review, or I will send my army of Karibos after you! :squeaka, squeaka!:// 


	2. Attacked!

//Notes from the Authoress//: Introducing our mystery character: Laoa. He's my creation so no copying, 'kay?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, I sure wouldn't be typing this story. But I will be making up a few cards/monsters of my own, so don't try to find or hear of them in the shows. AND DON'T COPY THEM! If I misname any original monsters, forgive me.

((*))= flashback

__

words= thoughts

--

Dueling Hearts

Chapter Two: Attack of the...?

--

The morning bloomed through the mists hovering over the campsite. Tristan walked to the knotted sleeping bag that contained Joey. "Hey buddy, wake up. It's morning." Hr bent down and shook him gently. Joey moaned and turned away, snoring. Tristan jostled him again. "Come on lazybones, you've got to get up."

"Tristan, what are you doing?" Tea asked, clearly annoyed and exhausted. Her hair was tousled in all directions and her eyes were dark and tired.

"I'm trying to get this bum outta dreamland, what's it look like?" he answered.

"Do you have to do it so loud?" She glared briefly at him and walked over to Joey. She shoved him with her foot. "Joey Wheeler, you've caused me enough trouble sleeping last night! Now get up!" Joey continued to snore even louder than before. Tea lost it. "Get your butt outta bed!" she yelled, kicking him in the side. His eyelids twitched and lifted slowly. A lazy grin spread over his face.

"Mornin' Tea. Sleep well?"

Tea growled and stomped off to the campfire where Yugi and Bakura were already eating.

"Guess I'll take that as a 'no'," laughed Joey as he stood and stretched. He felt unusually buoyant and awake, even though he looked like he would fall asleep again any minute.

"Hey Joey, you okay?"

Joey looked down at Yugi, who had suddenly appeared next to him. "Yeah Yug', I'm fine. Why?"

"Well, your face is really pale and there are big circles under your eyes. How've you been sleeping?"

"Not very well," he admitted, running a hand through his mess of blond hair. "I been having these dreams... but I feel great." He stopped himself before he told all to his little pal.

Yugi frowned slightly. "Well, either way, you look beat. Come on and have some breakfast."

Joey followed Yugi to the fire, settling between Bakura and Tristan, deciding he didn't want to brave Tea this early in the morning.

"So Joey," Tristan mumbled around a bite of broiled fish. "What were you giggling about last night?"

"Huh? Gigglin'?" Joey asked, perplexed.

"Yeah, you kept me up half the night hearing you laughing in your sleep," Tea complained. "So what did you dream about that was so amusing?"

"Well, uh... I..." Joey's mind raced, trying to think up something believable. "I dreamt that... I beat the PANTS offa Kaiba! Oh, yeah, I CREAMED 'im!"

Tea snorted, "Well, that MUST have been a dream!"

Tristan laughed and nudged Joey. "Yeah, no offense Joey, but, in your dreams!"

"But in Kaiba's nightmares!" Bakura chimed in, setting off the whole group laughing. Joey sighed in relief. Thank God they'd bought it. He felt too weird to tell them what, or who, he'd really been dreaming of. Tristan would never let him live it down.

--

After a while, Joey and Tristan put out the fire and everyone got ready to leave. "Let's hope we'll find some duelists up this early," Yugi said.

"I know we will! I got a feeling, I tell ya!" crowed Joey, earning a whack on the head from Tea.

"If you don't pipe down, EVERY duelist will be up this early!"

"'Ey, okay, sorry!" Joey grumbled, rubbing his head. So sue him if that dream left him a little more than giddy.

Oh God, that dream. He couldn't even remember when he'd first had it. But once it had him, it refused to let go of him. It began as a simple dream; just a lovely kiss with a lovely girl. But soon it took form and feeling. Last night, it was passionate and incredibly intimate. The scenario didn't shock him, though. In fact, he figured this fantasy would seem commonplace if it were any other girl he dreamed about.

But Mai Valentine wasn't just another girl. She was a secret, an enigma. One moment she was haughty and self-assured, and in the next, she was a subtly friendly, quiet girl. Even after her drastic change of heart towards their group, Joey never thought he would get stuck on her.

He'd always thought she was pretty. His eyes had nearly rolled out of his head when they met on the boat. When he got a taste of her personality, he'd backed off a bit. She came across as cold, friendless and ruthless. He knew she would stop at nothing to get the grand prize. To others, who only saw her primped, pampered exterior, she might have come across as a ditz. But Joey knew better. She was smart; crafty and conniving, but very smart. That phony psychic trick had him fooled for a while, but discovering her secret only made her seem smarter. It was a good strategy he had to admit. She scared a good number of duelists before he exposed her, and she didn't seem to care how many more she would trick.

Yet even that bit of ruthlessness attracted him. It made her big, mysterious eyes glimmer with determination. It was eye-catching to see her spine straight with her pretty neck held high. Even seeing her beautiful mouth turned up in a smug grin was enough to make him blush.

"JOEY!"

He barely heard Tea cry out before he fell over something big. Someone else cried out as he and the thing hit the ground. He groaned and the thing groaned with him. He looked down and felt his face blaze.

It was Mai.

She lay on her back and looked up at him, her eyes wide and surprised. It only took a moment to realize the compromising position they had ended up in. Beads of sweat ran down Joey's temple. "Mai..." A split second passed while they regarded each other before Mai's eyes burned with indignation.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU DOLT!" She shouted, the force of her voice sending Joey scrambling to his feet. He stood stupidly for a moment, rubbing the nape of his neck.

"Eh, sorry Mai. I-I wasn't lookin' where I was goin'..."

"Yes! I noticed that!" she huffed, struggling to her feet.

"Here, let me help you," said Yugi, helping her to her feet.

"Thanks Yugi, I got it," she said a little impatiently, dusting herself off. She winced as she brushed over her left elbow.

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked. Joey felt a pang of concern and went to her. She turned away from them.

"Nothing, it's nothing. Just a scratch," She insisted, covering the torn elbow of her purple jacket. As she began to walk away, a tiny trickle of crimson seeped through her fingers. She winced again.

"Wait a sec Mai," Joey said. "Here, lemme see," he said, moving her hand from her arm. "Wow!" he exclaimed when he saw the damage. The knob of her elbow had been skinned wide open, the wound looking a bit like meat. "Geez Mai! I'm sorry! Really...whoa! Yugi, gimme the first aid kit would ya?"

"Sure."

"Joey, it's fine, I'm okay," she grumbled, shaking her head. She tried to ease out of his grasp, but he held her firmly. Tea peeked over his shoulder.

"Oh! You obviously haven't seen this Mai!" she said, looking at the raw skin. "Here sit down." She motioned to a rock and Mai sighed, giving in at last. Yugi placed the first aid kit at Joey's feet.

"You want some help Joey?" he asked, putting down a shallow bowl of cool water for them.

"Nah, I got it covered. Just wait over there with the others," he replied, dipping his hand into the kit. Reemerging with a small pair of scissors, he turned to Mai again. "Hold still," he said, turning her arm gently. He gripped the ruined sleeve and began snipping it off from the elbow.

"What are you doing?!" Mai yelled, enraged that he was further ruining her favorite jacket. She didn't pull away though; the last thing she needed was another wound.

"Makes it easier to work this way," Joey answered, not looking up. He discarded the torn piece of cloth and began to rummage through the first aid. He found the disinfectant and bandages. With a damp cloth he cleaned the dirt and grass on the surrounding skin. Dampening a wad of gauze with the smelly disinfectant, he positioned it over the wound. "Now hold still. This is gonna hurt a little."

"I've had cuts before, I know it's-OW!" She yelped, pulling her arm away from his hands. "THAT HURT!"

"'Ey, 'ey! I told ya to hold still! It's no good if I can't clean it up," He said, gently catching her arm again. She huffed and turned her face away from him. Joey shook his head and moved the gauze to her elbow again. At the stinging touch, her hand suddenly found his and gripped it firmly. He looked at her face and saw her eyes were pressed together, her top teeth grinding into her lower lip. _Brave girl_, he thought and smiled. His smile disappeared when he noticed that the front of her already low-cut shirt had been torn. _Did I do that?_ he wondered. The curves of her breasts were slightly visible and Joey tore his eyes away from the sight. It would not be beneficial to his health if she saw him staring. The cleaning went smoothly after that, and he wrapped it in a pristine white bandage.

"There, how's that feel?" he asked, releasing her hand, which he had to admit felt very right in his.

She looked at him, mild confusion spinning in her. She never thought he could be so concerned about anyone. He'd always been brash and cocky, so why the big change. "Uhh... fine," she fidgeted with the hem of her short skirt. "Thank you." She mumbled, studying her shoes.

"You're welcome," he answered, tearing his eyes away from her nervous hands resting on her perfect legs. He cleared his throat. "C'mere," he cocked his head towards the other waiting for them to finish. He rose and began to walk towards them.

Mai sat there a moment, debating whether or not she should. Maybe it wasn't good for her to get attached to these people. Her feelings for Joey, however uncertain they were, had already softened her a little too much for her comfort. Then, an inner need to be near him again seized her and she too rose. She sat between to Bakura and Tea, not too close, yet not too far away from Joey.

"Here you go Mai," said Yugi, handing her an extra canteen. She took it and nodded thanks, making sure her eyes didn't meet Joey's.

He sighed. _You clumsy oaf,_ he thought, frowning. _She doesn't want to be near you after what happened. What did you expect?_

"Look Mai," he muttered, certain his face was red. "I'm really sorry I hurt you. And your shirt, I-"

"Joey," she interrupted, deciding not to let him beat himself up over it anymore. "You didn't hurt me. It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it..."

"No," she interrupted firmly, buttoning her jacket over her torn shirt. "It was someone else."

"Someone else?" said Tristan. "Who?"

"I...I don't know..." she whispered, clearly shaken up a bit from remembering.

"Hey," Tea piped up, "Where are your star chips?"

Yugi and Joey stared at the empty gauntlet. They hadn't noticed that they were missing.

"What happened?" asked Bakura. Joey leaned forward, itching to discover who'd done this to her. They were in for a beating for sure.

"Well, I was walking around looking for a duel, when I heard something moving in the bushes..."

((*))

****

"Hm?" Mai stopped at the sound. A soft rustling in the blooming bushes. She stopped for a moment and looked about. The silence that followed was stifling, and she began to feel a bit paranoid. "Who's there?"

"You are a duelist, yes?" crooned a low, dark voice. It seemed to echo inside itself and sent a shiver through Mai's body and she looked around. She swallowed hard and straightened her shoulders.

"Who wants to know?" she sneered, finding her feet again.

"Laoa..." the voice whispered sweetly. There was a great weight thrown into Mai's chest and she slammed into a tree. The cloth of her jacket yielded to the hard bark and a deep, sharp pain dug into her flesh. A harsh tearing sound quickly followed the pain. She opened her mouth to cry out, but the blow had knocked all of the wind out of her. All she could manage was a small, choking gasp.

Then, as suddenly as the assault had come, her attacker was gone. Mai stood there for a moment, stunned and frightened. When her senses regained control, she glanced about, trying to see if anymore attacks were to be made. Her arm screamed and the neckline of her shirt hung in ribbons. It was then that she looked down at her dueling gauntlet. All of her star chips had disappeared...

((((*))))

"I looked all around and retraced my steps, but they were gone. All of them gone just like that!" she cried, and put a hand on either side of her head, leaning forward onto her knees. "Maybe I'm only playing for the money, but I worked really hard for those chips!"

Joey felt his blood boiling in his brain. How any guy could be so low as to hit and run someone like that was absolutely unbelievable. His hands clenched into fists that trembled on his legs. He felt a need to throttle the jerk, to beat him silly. "We'll find 'im Mai," he gritted through his teeth.

Mai's head snapped up. "Really?"

"Of course we will," he said. "No one steals from our friends like that and doesn't regret it."

"Sure," Yugi chimed in, "We did it once, we can do it again."

"No problem," added Tristan and Bakura.

"Look, you guys shouldn't really. You've already saved my star chips once. I should do this on my own."

Tea laid her hand on Mai's shoulder. "You know that would be useless Mai. Without star chips, you can't challenge anyone. Besides, we want to help you out, right guys?" Everyone nodded eager assent. "Now, did you see what this guy looked like?" she asked helpfully. Mai hung her head.

"No, all I heard was his voice, and I know his name is Laoa."

"Well, then we better get going! Let's go find this Laoa jerk!" Joey exclaimed, putting his right hand in front of him, palm down.

"Right!" the group shouted, placing their right hands atop one another's. All eyes turned to Mai, who looked a little uncertain. Then, she allowed a smile to cross her lips and laid her hand atop Bakura's.

"YEAH!" they all shouted, throwing their fists up in the air.

--

"Joey?" Yugi called, catching up to his tall friend.

"Yeah Yug'? What is it?"

"Could you hang back here a sec?" he asked.

"Am I goin' to fast for ya buddy?"

"No, I'm fine. I just want to talk to you."

Joey stared at his friend. Yugi looked so solemn, and he usually was very cheerful. "Uh, sure Yug'. What's up?"

"It's about Mai, really," Yugi began, his crimson-violet eyes boring into Joey's.

__

Oh man, I knew this would come! he thought, but waited for Yugi's inevitable question.

"This whole attack thing feels really strange. I have a weird feeling, and my puzzle feels...lighter. What do you think this is about?"

__

Whew. "Well, I dunno. Could just be another eliminator like that psycho Panik." Just the thought of that brutal, cowardly bastard made his face flush with heat. "Boy, I'd like to get my hands on this jerk! No girl should be treated like that! Espec..." he trailed off, realizing how deep into his thoughts he was letting Yugi into. Looked like Yugi would find out even without asking.

Yugi smiled gently. "Especially someone like Mai?" He looked at Joey's anxious face and saw how red it had become. "I get it Joey."

"You do?" 

Yugi nodded. "I...I've kinda suspected it for a while," he admitted.

Joey's sighed and his voice dropped to a very low whisper. "Well, just don't let it leak out or travel. I wanna tell her myself."

"No problem Joey. I won't even tell the cards," he laughed, and Joey joined him, happy that the serious moment had passed. "It's nice to see her join up with us, even for only a while.

"Mm-hm," he replied, his attention returning to Mai, walking only a few feet ahead of him. "You think she'll stay?"

Yugi shrugged. "If she wants to. She's so independent, maybe that's why she never travels with anyone. She feels that they slow her down."

"Yeah I guess," Joey said, his good mood dropping another point. After this was over, she might disappear again.

"HEY!" Tristan called. "Are you two slowpokes comin' or not?"

Joey shook his head smiling, "Yeah, yeah we're comin'!" he called back. They quickened their pace, and through some coincidence, Joey found himself walking next to Mai. She glanced at him for a split second, then looked down. Her pulse pounded in her throat. Now what to do?

"How's your arm?" he suddenly asked. He found it much easier to look at her now that she'd changed into a new shirt, though it still didn't hide her fully. But that was nothing new.

"Huh? Oh, it's fine. Still a little sore," she said, unable to look at him. It wouldn't do for him to see her blush.

"Look Mai, I'm really sorry."

"Joey stop apologizing," she said, finally meeting his eyes with an impatient sigh. "I told you it wasn't your fault."

"Yeah, but I still ran in to you. I shoulda been watchin' where I was goin'. Ah, I'm such a nimrod!" he grumbled and shoved his hands into his pockets.

Then something unexpected happened. Mai began to laugh, not high and mocking as usually was heard from her, but warm and truly amused at his choice of self-insult.

"Yes you are!" she said between laughs, mussing his thick blond hair. "But I won't hold that against you!" Joey stared at her, his jaw resting on the grass, shocked that he'd felt those fingers in his hair.

"Mai... are you bein'... friendly?"

Wrong question. Joey found himself on the ground, his head hurting something terrible. Mai stood over him red-faced and seething.

"Yes I WAS! I'm capable of being friendly Joey Wheeler! I'm not some cold- hearted statue y'know!" she shouted and stalked off.

"Heh, gotta teach her about jokes I guess," he mumbled, letting a lopsided grin spread over his face.

"Joey, you okay? We saw her sock you, what'd you do?" Yugi asked as he and Tristan helped him to his feet.

"Yeah man, what happened?" Tristan asked.

"I dunno..." Joey mused, the grin never leaving his face.

"Guys!" called Tea. "Come up here!"

Tea was standing with Mai atop the hill path they'd been trekking for the past two hours. The rest of the group went to join them and everyone grinned at what they saw. In the middle of the grassy clearing below sat a crystalline spring bubbling with fresh water. Tiny flowers dotted the carpet of grass. Everyone agreed that this would be the perfect spot to stop for lunch.

"Well, let's set down everyone," Tea announced, assuming the esteemed role of High Organizer. "Tristan, see if you can find some firewood. Yugi, fill up the canteens from the spring. Bakura, you're with me. We'll try to find some fruit or something."

"'Ey! Whattabout me?" asked Joey.

"Gee Joey, I thought you'd enjoy doing nothing. It's what you do best," Tea smiled sweetly.

"'Ey, I do plenty 'round here!" he shot back.

"Don't panic Joey. I'm sure you can find something to occupy your time!" Tristan called as he disappeared.

"Grr... I think they did this on purpose Yug'," Joey moaned, turning to his friend anxiously.

"Don't worry Joey. I didn't tell any of them."

"I know ya didn't, but... I think... ah, I dunno. If they do find out, I don't want them setting us up," he admitted, stooping down to help Yugi fill the canteens.

"I know Joey," Yugi laid a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll look out for you if they start to suspect anything."

"About what?" asked Mai, who suddenly materialized behind them.

"Dyaahh!" Joey yelped as he lost his balance and fell into the spring. He resurfaced, sputtering and coughing, and gazed up into Mai's amused face. "Geez, don't DO that! It's not fair sneakin' up like that!" Mai chuckled and Yugi turned away, trying to hide his laughter. "Ohh, yeah, REAL funny ain't it?" he grumbled, climbing out of the water.

"Yes very," Mai smiled, a very genuine one at that. "I hope you got the canteens filled before Mr. Graceful took a plunge Yugi." At this Yugi couldn't stop himself and started laughing out loud.

"'Ey, it ain't that funny Yug'! Cut it out! Oh, maybe you'd like to have a drink, eh?"

"HEY! Joey wait a minute! NO! No, put me down! HEY!" Yugi yelled, but to no avail. In he went with an even bigger splash than Joey. He came up, hacking out hysterical laughter. Mai doubled over and fell to the ground, trying to catch her breath.

"So this is what they call 'male bonding'!" she said between gasps of air. She looked up and saw Yugi and Joey, dripping wet, both of their faces alight with evil grins. "OH NO, nonono! Don't you dare come near me! Get away!" she shrieked, leaping up. She tried to run but Joey grabbed her shoulders and held her fast. Yugi grabbed her feet and hoisted her up, writhing and screaming for mercy, between them.

"TO THE SPRING!" he said and they marched her over to the pool.

"NO! THIS IS A WHITE SHIRT!" she screeched, trying to free herself.

"It wouldn't be any fun if it weren't," Joey said simply, the grin suddenly becoming more villainous. They were just about to drop her when Yugi's puzzle began to pulsate. He stiffened visibly and dropped Mai's feet. Joey stared at Yugi with concern and let go of her shoulders.

"Well it's-"

"SHH!" Joey and Yugi silenced her simultaneously. Yugi turned to his right and closed his eyes, letting the wind breathe over him. He opened them and glared.

"Guys! What's wrong?" asked Tea, who'd just returned with Bakura, their arms laden with food.

"Someone's near," Yugi hissed, his eyes narrowing into slits.

The bushes whispered softly in the wind, the only sound breaking the thick silence. Mai let free a soft whimper of apprehension and took a barely perceptible step towards Joey. He noticed her nervousness followed her gaze to a section of flowering bushes. They shifted a little more noticeably and he felt his pulse quicken. He stepped _forward_.

"Arright! Who's out there?" he demanded. "C'mon! Show y'self!"

A laugh was his answer. Deep, low, and cloyingly sweet, it spoke to Yugi of an ancient evil in its history.

__

We're getting in over our heads. His inner spirit warned_. This might be more dangerous than we thought._

--

// Like it? Hate it? Please don't hate it (puppy eyes)! Chapter 3 coming soon! By the way... my Kuriboh army needs more reviews! They will come for you if you fail to heed my warning! BEWARE! They are armed with rubber chickens! MUAHAHAHAHA!!// 


	3. Experience

//Notes from the Authoress//: Now the grand entrance of Laoa. He's my creation, so no copying, 'kay? 

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, I sure wouldn't be typing this story! I'd be making up new and better plots and raking in bundles of cash! Then I'd be rich and buy the world! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!! :ahem: Sorry, caught up in the power trip…But I will be making a reference to an episode, so this isn't plagiarism. NO SUING!

Oh yeah. For the next couple of chapters, Yugi will become Yami Yugi, but the gang will just call him Yugi, cuz they don't know what a yami is yet. Sorry if that's confusing. You also get a bit of Joey's past... why DOES he get so pissed when he's called a puppy? Sorry if my plot interferes with the original episode plots, but this is MY story.

To NUNYA-BIZ: Thanks! K-U-R-I-B-O-H…got it!

((((*))))

Flashbacks

((((*))))

Italics_ = Thoughts_

--

Dueling Hearts

Chapter Three: Experience

--

The breeze swept over the clearing where the group of friends awaited their answer from the unseen presence. The silence was thick, almost tangible, and Mai took an instinctive step towards Joey. He glanced over his shoulder at her, silently telling her not to worry. She swallowed hard and nodded slightly. A few moments passed before Yugi finally relaxed.

"It's all right. He's gone," he said and heaved a huge sigh of relief.

"Are you sure?" Mai asked, unable to keep a quaver out of her voice.

"Yeah, I'm sure. My puzzle doesn't sense anything," he assured. 

"It's okay now Mai. That coward's gone," Tea said, coming over to lay a hand on her shoulder.

"I…thanks," Mai said, looking at the ground.

"Hey! I'm back!" Tristan called, appearing with an armful of wood. "What'd I miss?"

"Not much," said Bakura, "Yugi's puzzle sensed something, but who…or whatever it was is gone now."

Tristan stared at him for a moment. "Okay. Well, I found some wood. Let's get this fire started."

A few minutes later, a spit of fish roasted over a crackling fire. Mai's mouth was almost watering as she watched the fish brown and sizzle. It had been a while since she'd eaten an actual lunch on this island. Yugi tested the meat on one and smiled. 

"Lunchtime!" he said, beaming. Everyone pulled their respective fish from the spit and devoured them. Tea sliced up the fresh fruit and Yugi passed out the canteens. After everyone finished eating, Joey left the circle and took out his deck. Mai perched on a rock and stared at him. She hoped he was so engrossed with his deck that he wouldn't notice her watching him. She glanced at the bandage covering her arm and thought of the gentleness he'd shown her. So unlikely from her first impression of him; cocky, loud, a joke. But now, everything was steadily changing. About her, about him, about everything.

You coward, her mind scolded. _If you had any backbone whatever, you'd go over there! Talk to him! It's not gonna kill you!_

She sighed and got up, straightening her skirt. Taking a deep breath, she went to him. He was sifting through his cards, muttering to himself about kicking some creep's butt. An evil grin spread over her lips and she crept up behind him. She popped her head over his shoulder. 

"Whatcha doin'!?"

"ACK!!" he screamed, scattering his cards. He glared at her. "You LIKE doin' that! WHY?" She grinned and shrugged innocently. 

"The devil made me do it," she said, setting her lips in a pout. Joey blushed hotly and turned his attention to his cards. Seeing her pretty mouth like that was almost too much for him. 

Mai chuckled and bent down. "I'm sorry, Joey. Lemme help you," she offered, picking up a few cards out of his reach.

"Thanks," he said, unwittingly reaching for the same card she was. Their fingers rested on one another's for a moment and they stared at each other. Mai blushed like a peach and dropped her eyes. Joey turned away and went back to his cards. 

There's another thing to add to your list, she thought, half-smiling. _What gorgeous eyes he's got…_

You do that again and she'll find out for sure you idiot! Joey screamed inwardly. 

"Thanks again," Mai said, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, your arm. You're welcome." He answered, finally looking at her. "How is it?"

"Fine. It doesn't hurt anymore at least." She brushed a finger over the white cloth. "You're pretty good, Doctor Wheeler," she grinned, earning a half-grin from him.

"Well, I've had to patch up myself from time to time," he said quietly.

Mai nodded, "Fighting."

Joey shook his head, "Beatings…" 

"Oh," Mai whispered, taken aback. "I'm sorry… I didn't…"

"Don't apologize. It's just where the conversation went. You couldn't know, and it was a long time ago." _Not long enough, _he said to himself, remembering…

((((*))))

"NO! DAD, NO!"

"Come back 'ere ya li'l good-fer-nuthin'!"

The frightened ten year-old tore into his room and dove under the bed, breathing in gasps. His left eye throbbed hard. He'd have a shiner in the morning. But that was the least of his worries. The pounding downstairs grew closer, accentuated by random crashes of china. The bedroom door slammed into the wall as his father threw it open. Joey watched his big black boots stomp around the room, kicking things aside, stopping in front of his desk, his closet and finally his bed. ****

Please God! Don't let him find me! Please don't…

A large hand shot under the bed and grabbed his shirtfront, yanking him out from beneath his hiding place. His back scraped against the framework and he screamed. Something crashed into his face, rocking head to the side. At this distance, he could smell the venomous odor of cheap whiskey, overpowering and stifling. He tried to kick his feet against the wall of his father's chest, but only succeeded in getting cast to the floor.

"Don' you DARE fight back ya disrespectin' li'l DOG!" the big man slurred. One of the big boots shot out, connecting with Joey's ribcage. Something popped and the boy shrieked loudly. 

"SHUT UP!" his father bellowed, seizing him by the shirtfront again. Holding him at arms-length, he punched him in the face, shattering his smooth lips. Blood stained the meaty fist as he drew back again. "Now look! Ya got yer filthy blood on me! I'll teach ya a lesson!" he screamed, punching his son in the gut. His breath left his lungs in a great whoosh. Joey doubled over to the floor, gulping for air. His father's lips twisted into an ugly sneer, "Now whattya got ta say?"

"I-I-I'm s-suh-suh-"

"STOP STUTTERIN'!" he bellowed, kicking him in the shoulder. Joey cried out and fell back on his rear and stared up at him with terror in his bloodshot eyes, whimpering bitterly.

"I'm-sorry!" he shouted through a hiccuping sob. One final slap cracked into his head and he fell against the bedpost, weeping.

"Yer sorry WHAT?"

"I'M SORRY SIR!!" he screamed through the tight pain in his throat.

"Yeah, ya'd better be sorry! It's yer fault she left me, ya know! Yers and that sister of yers! And don't you ever fugget it! You hear me you little dog!" his father growled, finally exiting the room to sleep off the night's debauch. The door slammed shut, resounding through the otherwise silent house. From the hall, Joey heard his the insult that would leave a scar deeper than any on his body. "Lousy whimperin' DOG PUP!"

Joey hiccuped another sob, shivering from cold and fright. The shaking made his wounds hurt even more and he reached under the bed for the first aid kit. He muttered something under his breath and spit a cracked tooth into his hand. Deftly, blindly, he began to patch up the new injuries. This wasn't the first time his father had come home drunk. But it wouldn't be the last, he knew. It was becoming a bit of a routine, and Joey couldn't see it stopping any time soon. As he dabbed the stinging disinfectant onto his split lip, he wondered just how much longer he could actually stand this. 

((((*))))

Tears stung Joey's brown eyes and he ran his hand over them, in case any tears fell. He didn't want to cry in front of her. Unexpectedly, Mai's hand fell on his shoulder. He whipped his head around and stared at her.

"Joey…don't talk about it if you don't want to," she said softly. Joey continued to stare at her. He had a very odd look on his face. He raised his hand to her cheek. Mai's heart throbbed hard in her chest. _Oh God, what's he doing? _Her eyes began to close as his thumb brushed the corner of her lips, which were already pressing forward in anticipation to meet his.

"Some strawberry seeds," he explained, drawing his hand away. "They were drivin' me nuts," he said as he flicked the little red specks from his fingers. 

"Erg," Mai groaned, nearly falling over. They were so CLOSE! She felt like pounding him then and there. It wasn't fair to get her hopes up like that! Of course, he probably had no clue of what her hopes were.

"Hey! You two over there!" Tristan called, catching their attention. "If you don't hurry up, we're gonna leave without you!"

"Yeah, yeah keep your shirt on!" Joey called back, gathering up his stuff. Mai got up and went to join the group. When she'd gone, Joey let free a huge sigh. "Smooth move genius," he muttered, shoving his cards into his pocket. He flushed to think how close he'd been to kissing her. He wanted to so badly, but he wondered how she would have reacted if he had. He had a pretty good idea, and he found he liked not having the imprint of her hand on his face. 

Soon the group was walking on the weathered path on their way to their next duel. Yugi and Joey led the way, chatting about their decks. Tristan and Tea walked together as usual, occasionally calling to the others to continue conversation. Bakura trailed slightly behind Yugi, lost in thought. Mai sighed, holding her arms, feeling left out of everything. _Guess they still resent me a bit. Figures after the "first impression" I gave them on the boat. God, I was cold…_

((((*))))

"Well, what do we have here?" 

"Huh?" Joey and Yugi turned their heads at the sound of her voice. There stood the prettiest girl either of them had ever seen. Joey gaped, certain that his eyes would fall out of his head.

"Wow," he breathed and felt his face blaze. She took no notice of him and smiled at Yugi.

"So you're the Yugi kid everyone's been talking about, huh?" She asked, sounding intrigued. Joey nudged his friend, his eyes fastened on the goddess in front of him.

"Whoa, check it out!" he spurted. She walked past him to Yugi and bent down to make eye contact with the shorter boy.

"But I'm amazed that a squirt like you could beat Kaiba! You're famous, you know." From where he stood, Yugi could see down her blouse. He flushed. 

"Uh, thanks very much, I think," he stammered not quite sure where to put his eyes. At this moment, Joey piped up.

"Hey miss, I'm actually a very good friend of the famous Yugi, the master duelist! In fact, I…"

"Look!" she snapped, cutting him off. "You're either a champ or a chump!" She said to Yugi. "Cut this guy loose. He's fashion-challenged and deserves to be crushed in the games." She turned to leave, casting a melting glance at Joey over her shoulder. He felt his knees waver and his face grow beet red.

"Please crush me!" he called. She looked back at him and his grin grew even wider.

"I'll crush you all eventually. The name's Mai," she said and walked away.

((((*))))

__

"Crush you"? That's a laugh. Never thought I'd ever crush **on** you. Hope there's still time to redeem myself… Wait! What do I have to redeem? I am who I am, and I never needed friends before! Why should I change for them? 

Her gaze trailed forward to rest on the back of a blond head. She half-smiled, remembering how soft his hair was in her fingers. _HE'S why you want to change. Admit it. You're crazy about him. _

She shook her head violently, willing herself not to think of him. If they both made it to Pegasus's castle, she might not have the heart to duel him again if she admitted falling for him. Even if it was true.

"'Ey Mai! You okay back there?"

Her head snapped up when he called out to her. Why was he so concerned about her? "Yeah, I'm fine!" she called back, but wondered if she really was.

"Well, don't be a stranger Mai!" Yugi said. "Come walk with us!"

Mai's brain reeled. Should she? What would that do anyway? Surely she wouldn't spill her guts by just walking with them. She took a deep breath and quickened her pace to match theirs. She saw Joey smile, very slightly, and then turn his attention back to Yugi. Along the way, Bakura hurried up to Yugi.

"Yugi, I've been getting very strange feelings from my Millennium Ring."

Yugi frowned. "What's going on?"

"Sometimes the sensory cones will lift to point, but then lay still. They never point in a definite direction, just…"

He trailed off as the Ring began to pulsate atop his chest. The golden cones lifted and glowed dully, then fell back and the unearthly glow disappeared. Yugi's eyes widened.

"You see?" said Bakura, picking up the Ring.

"Yeah… weird, hey!"

As he was speaking, the Millennium Puzzle began to glow. At the same time, the Ring's pointers all lifted at once. Bakura and Yugi grew serious at once. They braced themselves. Joey caught on to their attitude.

"What's up? Do ya sense 'im?" he asked, lifting his fists in readiness.

"Yeah," Yugi growled, his eyes narrowing. Behind a bush of flowers, something moved and everyone turned to face whatever it was. Mai's arm throbbed and she made a small, fearful sound, fueling Joey's anger towards the guy who'd hurt her. 

"Well! C'mon out and show y'self, ya COWARD!" He shouted, his voice steel.

"Joey don't!" Mai cried, afraid that someone else might be attacked.

"As you wish!" said the same icy sweet voice they'd heard before. There was a flurry among the blossoms of the bush and a shadow shot out. It landed on the ground for a moment then leapt for Joey.

"Joey, look out!" Yugi cried and the pair fell, struggling, to the ground. They rolled and writhed around until Joey gained the upper hand. He planted his feet on his antagonist's stomach and launched him across the path. Unscathed, the attacker jumped up and readied himself.

He looked to be about twenty, tall and imposing. His face was strongly marked and serious, and his figure was commanding. His eyes were a hard fiery blue-silver, blazing with unearthly intensity from his tanned face. There was a belt about his waist sustaining a sword or dagger of gold. He reached and drew it, bringing it forth with a singing sound. Mai gasped and shrank back, shivering.

"Who are you?" Yugi asked, on his defense.

"I am Laoa, Pegasus's finest eliminator, not that it's any of your concern runt!" he answered, coldly conversational.

"I knew it! I knew you were one of those eliminators! Who do ya think you are, pullin' that hit an' run stunt on her?" Joey yelled, his brow reddening.

"Joey, this guy isn't the one to pick a fight with!" Tea hissed. "He's an eliminator!"

"Yeah, so? If he's too chicken to fight his battles fair…"

A cold laugh from Laoa silenced him. "And who would I battle with? You? That's a laugh!" His smile grew vicious as he looked past Joey to Mai. "Forgive me, but I was never one to let easy prey get away." His eyes wandered down her inviting figure. Joey followed them and felt the blood pulse in his forehead. "And I rather enjoyed our…closeness," he hissed.

"That's it! C'mon!" Joey growled and ran at him. Laoa smirked and delivered his defense. He crouched beneath Joey's assault and sank his fist into his stomach. Joey's breath left him in a cough. The taller man grabbed him and threw him aside into a tree. He slumped to the ground, moaning.

"Joey!" Mai and Tea cried, running to him.

"Are you okay buddy?" Tristan asked, stooping next to him to check his pulse.

"That was unfair!" Bakura protested.

Yugi's puzzle glowed brightly, coming to life with ancient energies. Yugi cried to his inner spirit and under went an astounding change. When the intense blue light disappeared, Yugi, now infused with dangerous power, opened his eyes, revealing a more deadly crimson gaze; Yami Yugi. Laoa flinched slightly, but regained himself at once. Yami glanced at Joey when he heard him groan. "Joey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." He muttered, pulling himself to his feet. He glared at Laoa. "You dirty fighter! You stole Mai's star chips, and you're gonna give them back!" Laoa began to laugh and Joey snarled at him, pulling against Tristan's restraining arm. "You SHUT UP! Lemme go Tristan!"

"Whoa there buddy!" Tristan said, barely holding him back.

"Lemme go!" Joey shouted, shrugging free.

"Take it easy Joey," Yami said gently.

"Don't worry about me Yug'," Joey assured, stepping forward steadily. "An' don't waste yer breath on this trash, 'cause you ain't gonna fight him. I AM!"

"What?!" Tea cried, disbelieving what she'd just heard. "Joey, you can't…"

"Oh yes I can! An' I will! And unless you're too gutless Laoa, I challenge you to a duel! All of Mai's star chips against all of mine!" 

--

// Ohh, bold Joey! Like it? Not like it? PLEASE TELL ME YOU LIKE IT! Wanna see the battle? Please review! If you don't, you know what will happen…:Evil Grin:


	4. To the Victor go the Spoils

A/N: Great to post here again! This chapter's been a long time coming, so I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: 

__

Don't need to tell you

Who owns who

ME no own 

So YOU no sue!

The plot is mine. References to Yu-Gi-Oh episodes are… someone else's. Laoa is mine and I'll be making up some random monsters, listed at the end. All cards (mine and otherwise) are in ALL CAPS, kay? 

--

Dueling Hearts

Chapter Four: To the Winner Go the Spoils

--

"Joey! Are you insane?" Mai shouted and grabbed his shoulder, making him turn to her. Joey regarded her for a moment.

"Not sure really. Sometimes it seems that way, but right now I want to kick someone's butt, and it might as well be this guy's!" he answered, completely serious. He turned back to the challenged. "So how 'bout it Laoa? Take a chance?"

Laoa smiled coldly. "I'd never miss an easy elimination. I accept your challenge! Ready your deck!"

"You got it!" he shouted back, pulling out his cards. Mai went to him.

"I always thought you were a dweeb, but I'd never think you were stupid! Why would you risk so much on one duel, for someone like me?"

"Whattya mean 'someone like you'? You're our friend… my friend. And if there's one thing I can't stand, it's seein' a friend get hurt. Besides, I know I can do this."

She frowned, puzzled. "But why didn't you ask for enough chips to complete your gauntlet?"

Joey stopped and looked into her eyes. "'Cause this duel ain't about me. You get that Mai?" Mai tried to tear her eyes away from his but he held her fast. She swallowed hard and nodded, reaching into her pocket.

"Uh, here, I want you to take this, for when you duel." She pulled out a card picturing a golden cloak covered in flames. "It's the MANTLE OF FIRE, a magic card. It's fueled by the aggression fed to a fire-based monster and increases its attack. I've never been able to use it," she explained, handing the card to him.

"Thanks Mai," he grinned, shuffling the card into his deck.

"Are you quite ready, or have you lost your nerve already?" Laoa taunted. 

"Yeah, I'm comin'!" Joey answered, rising to meet his antagonist.

"Well, come on then. There's an arena just beyond the trees." 

"You guys comin'?" Joey asked.

"Of course we're coming you dweeb!" Tristan answered, ruffling his friend's hair.

"Ah, sure, why'd I even ask?" Joey grinned, shoving him off as they approached the arena.

"Yugi, you can't let him do this!" Tea said, turning helplessly to her friend. He shook his head.

"I can't stop him Tea. He has absolute faith in himself that he can do this. And so do I."

"But Yugi, all eight of his starchips!" Bakura reminded him. "If he loses this one match, he'll get kicked out of this competition for good!"

"I know that, and I believe he does too. He wouldn't make such a challenge to anyone if he weren't completely confident that he could do it. If I try to stop him, he might think I don't believe in him, and will consequentially loses faith in himself." _And I know who he's fighting for in this duel, and it isn't himself, _he said to himself, but not out loud

"But what about that big sword?" asked Tristan, glancing apprehensively at the gleaming dagger. "If this guy loses, he might get…desperate."

"Don't worry," said Bakura, "Yugi and I will be here to make sure Joey is safe."

"Alright wimp!" Laoa called from his raised position on the dueling platform. "Are you ready to be crushed?"

"If anyone should be ready for that, it's YOU!" he shouted back.

"LET'S DUEL!"

Laoa fanned his hand of cards and smiled upon them. "I choose SHOREI, SAMURAI OF FATE in attack mode! " he said laying his card on the grid. The card transported the card onto the field, where rose a giant armored warrior, brandishing a long tapered sword. He snarled and raised it high, creating a frightening display. 

"Wow! Never seen that card before!" Joey said, regarding it cautiously. He scanned over his hand and his eyes lit up when he saw it. _Hmm, the MANTLE OF FIRE isn't in my hand yet, but I can get it later. _"This'll take care of 'im! FLAME SWORDSMAN, in attack mode!" The threatening FLAME SWORDSMAN appeared on the field, brandishing his huge bronze sword. "FLAME SWORDSMAN, take care of that sardine can! FLAMING SWORD OF BATTLE!" The SWORDSMAN growled in response and leapt for its opponent. His sword flared and sliced through the air. Unexpectedly, SHOREI began to duel with him. The battle wasn't long though, and the flaming sword of Joey's monster sliced through his armor like butter and the samurai disappeared with a scream. Laoa reeled with the aftershock of his vanquished monster as his life points dropped to 1700. "Take that! Me an' the FLAME SWORDSMAN are gonna mop the floor with ya!" In agreement, the robed warrior raised his sword to the sky. Laoa chuckled and glared at Joey.

"Don't you think I expected that you green duelist! True you destroyed my samurai, but I see it as more of a sacrifice!" Laoa drew forth a card with an enormous praying mantis-like creature pictured on it. "I call upon the very versatile BASIC INSECT!" The giant insect rose from the field and hissed at the FLAME SWORDSMAN. "And with my bug, I play CRY OF THE LOST ONES!"

"Uh-oh, a magic card," Joey muttered. "Hey Yugi! That sounds a lot like that creepy CALL OF THE HAUNTED card! What's it do?"

"You're almost right Joey! But instead of bringing the actual monster back from the graveyard, it recalls the abilities and attack power of the fallen!"

"Ah, crap! An' I don't know what that samurai dude can do!"

"That's right!" Laoa laughed. "But don't worry, you'll soon find out FIRSTHAND! Now my INSECT! Call upon your fallen brother!" The creature reared its head back and screeched a mournful cry. A blue mist rose from where previously stood SHOREI and enveloped the giant monster. Its eyes glowed an unnatural yellow as it fell silent. One of its huge scythe-like arms morphed into the fallen samurai's sword. "And its attack power is also raised to 1900! Making it more powerful than the FLAME SWORDSMAN!" Laoa leered. "Now my monster! Slice that overdressed hothead like an onion! SLASH OF THE SAMURAI!" The giant insect obeyed and ran for the FLAME SWORDSMAN. 

"FLAME SWORDSMAN, counterattack!" Joey ordered. The two sword-bearers began to duel together, Joey's The FLAME SWORDSMAN matching the slicing samurai sword blow for blow. But the BASIC INSECT'S attack power was still greater and it forced the FLAME SWORDSMAN to his knees. With one final sweep of the silver sword, Joey's signature monster was destroyed. 

"No! My SWORDSMAN!" Joey groaned as his life points rapidly dropped, leaving him with 1600. 

"You walked right into that one kid!" his opponent laughed.

Joey lifted his head and glowered, "I ain't beat yet, so shut yer trap! I play the LAVA BATTLEGUARD! And to power him up, I also summon the SWAMP BATTLEGUARD!" The burly ogres appeared, growling and wielding their enormous battle-clubs. "And I'll lay a card face down!" 

Laoa scoffed, undaunted. "You think you're little primitives can defeat my INSECT? I'll crush both with one blow! BASIC INSECT ATTACK!" The giant bug roared and leapt for its opponents.

"KUNAI WITH CHAIN!" Joey shouted, and the SWAMP BATTLEGUARD threw out a jagged blade attached to a steel chain. It wrapped around the attacker and held it fast. The BASIC INSECT screeched with rage.

"WHAT!" cried Laoa, shocked to find his giant bug stopped dead in its tracks.

"Surprised aren't ya? The card I laid was a trap card! You're bug's trapped good!" Joey taunted. "And its attack power takes a major cut!

"Nice move Joey!" called Yami. Joey turned and grinned at his friends. He became serious once more and resumed battle.

"Now I play MISCHIEF, a magic card that'll raise my Beast type monsters attack power! An' I'll also finish my turn now! LAVA BATTLEGUARD! Squash that overgrown roach!" The red ogre leapt from the ground and crashed its giant club down on the head of the BASIC INSECT. The monster screamed and disappeared into dust. Laoa's points dropped leaving him with only 1100 points. "Your roach got zapped! Your move!" Joey called.

"Wow, Joey's really doin' well," Tristan said. Tea nodded.

"I've never seen him this serious in a battle before," she added. "Every move he makes is so careful."

He knows what's at stake, and whom he's fighting for. Yami thought, and smiled proudly. "He's come a long way. He's shaped into a truly fine duelist."

Laoa growled and drew from his deck. He grinned maliciously. "Tell me duelist. Have you ever put yourself I such a position that you looked Death in the face? Because if you haven't, you'll have the privilege now! I summon KANEN, SOUL OF THE SHADES, with an attack power of 2700!" Dark shadows rose from the field and swirled together into one great blot of darkness. From the great shadow, a sinister, solid black warrior emerged, clad in deep silver armor. His thick, taloned fingers clutched a huge scimitar sword. Its empty white eyes fell on the two BATTLEGUARDS. Joey paled.

"Whoa… what IS that?" he breathed. He didn't like the way it was eyeing his monsters. And he didn't like the way Laoa was eyeing him. Something inside him twisted nervously.

"You've never dueled a monster like this rookie boy! KANEN, attack the green one with SOUL SPELL!" 

The huge shadow creature growled and a white, ghostly form emerged from its eyes. The apparition floated for a moment and flew at the SWAMP BATTLEGUARD. The vapor entered its eyes, causing a tremor to pass through the affected monster as its eyes grew white and blank. Joey gaped.

"No! What'd ya do ta my BATTLEGUARD you creep?!"

"Nothing, just gave him a new outlook on life! I now control your little caveman! But fortunately for you, that move ends my turn, so make your move! Unless, you're afraid to!" Laoa taunted.

Joey growled and fanned his hand. _Can't destroy my BATTLEGUARD without losing life points. But I also can't place him in defense mode cause Laoa controls him. And there's not much in this hand but…Wait a minute! _Joey cackled in sly glee. "I play my LAVA BATTLEGUARD in defense mode! And I lay a card face down."

"Hm, a wise move…if only I didn't have a STOP DEFENSE card in my hand! And I play it now, to switch your monster back to attack mode!" The defensive BATTLEGUARD shifted and stood, ready to attack. "And now with your life points at my disposal, I order your, oh excuse me, MY BATTLEGUARD to attack yours with the KUNAI!" The burly green ogre swung its weapon around and let it fly toward its prey. Suddenly, a dark vortex rose from the field and a one-eyed, grinning specter loomed out, cackling with malice.

"NO! A MORPHING JAR!" Laoa cried, taken by surprise. 

Joey smiled and discarded his hand. "That's right! That means all the cards in our hands go straight to the graveyard!"

"Huh? How'd Joey get a MORPHING JAR?" asked Tristan.

"Actually, Joey and I traded a few cards last night," answered Bakura. "He was certain a MORPHING JAR would aid him in battle." 

Yami smiled. "He really knows what he's doing out there." 

"Keep at it Joey!" called Tea. Mai stood by staring at the guy she thought was completely awesome at this moment. A thin veil of shimmery sweat beaded on his brow and that rebellious grin once again graced his lips. He was great.

"You've delayed your BATTLEGUARD' S demise for a brief moment kid," Laoa grumbled, slamming his discarded hand into the graveyard pile. "But now that your trap is gone, I'll crush you good! SWAMP BATTLEGUARD! Attack with the KUNAI WITH CHAIN!" Again, the beast hurled the KUNAI at his counterpart. It wrapped around him with ease and the blade sank into his toughened skin. The red beast howled and struggled, but to no avail. "KANEN! ENVELOPING SHADOWS!" The shadow beast spread its arms and emitted thick, soot-black spirits. They swirled around the trapped BATTLEGUARD and overwhelmed it. When finally they drew away, the LAVA BATTLEGUARD was completely gone. Joey moaned in frustration as his life points dropped to 650.

"Oh don't whimper Joey! It was a painless demise for that BATTLEGUARD! But it won't be for the other! Look!" Laoa pointed to the SWAMP BATTLEGUARD. "When SOUL SPELL takes over a creature, they are to complete one attack and then are engulfed by the evil spirit inside it!" As he spoke, the white form floated out of the green BATTLEGUARD'S eyes and enveloped it. Its final screams were stifled by the smothering ghost. As before, the ghost disappeared and the SWAMP BATTLEGUARD was gone as well, leaving Joey with only 450 life points.

Where have I seen that move before? Yami thought, racking his brain to think of who else had used the KANEN card in a duel. _I sense something ancient… millenniums old…and wicked…_

A line of sweat ran down Joey's temple. He groaned, feeling a little faint. He still hadn't drawn the MANTLE OF FIRE or his RED-EYES BLACK DRAGON. Some of his strongest monsters had been taken out already. "Better go on the defensive for a while," he decided, pulling the TIGER AXE from his hand. "I play the magic card REMOVE TRAP to get rid of that STOP DEFENSE! Then TIGER AXE in defense mode!

"Scared aren't we? No matter… KANEN! Crush that defense!" KANEN crashed his sword down on the defense and it was eliminated. Joey swallowed hard, looking at his hand. _What I need is REBORN THE MONSTER right now. Gotta do something to stall. _"I play the RUDE KAISER, defense mode, with an INVIGORATION card to help him out! And I lay down FORTRESS WALLS!" The ground of the field rumbled, and thick stone walls rose in front of Joey's territory, creating a barrier of defense.

"My, my, you're just running with your tail between your legs!" Laoa sneered. Joey bristled, reminded of all the times Kaiba insulted him like that. "No matter how many defensive cards you put down, you'll eventually have to attack!" Laoa laughed. "And your FORTRESS WALLS only protect against monsters with attack power over 2000 and will only last two turns, so build up your pathetic defense while you can! In the meantime," Laoa drew, and grinned at his luck, "I lay down the HITATSU-ME GIANT in attack mode! ATTACK!" The GIANT'S huge fist passed through the stone walls and crashed into the RUDE KAISER. The rude kaiser held his raised defense though, and pushed the intruder back behind the wall. Laoa snarled. "Learning a few tricks are we? They won't save your sorry hide! Your move!"

Joey glanced at his deck. Somewhere in there lay REBORN THE MONSTER and the MANTLE OF FIRE. And he only had this turn and the next to find them. He glanced at his hand. There was nothing in it that could help his monster on the field, and he needed a fresh hand. He took a deep breath and did something he hadn't done before. "I play CARD DESTRUCTION! We each discard our hands and draw fresh ones!" He laid his cards in the graveyard and closed his eyes, slowly reaching for his deck. 

Yami sensed what his strategy was. He would have a better chance to get the card, or cards he wanted if he discarded his hand. It was a risky move, but he could tell Joey knew what he was doing. 

He's looking for the MANTLE, Mai thought, silently hoping for him. "He can do it," she whispered.

Joey reached deep into himself, drawing into his faith in the cards. Everything Yugi and his grandfather had taught him came back to his mind clearly.

"If you believe in the true heart of the cards, they will always come through for you." One of the first things Grandpa had told him when they began training.

"Put all your faith in the cards, and in yourself, and there's nothing you can't do," he could hear Yugi say even now. It's what he always said, and Joey never doubted it for a moment. And he didn't doubt it now.

"I believe…" he whispered, placing his hand on his deck. Slowly, focused, he drew five new cards and fanned them out before him. He slowly opened his eyes to see what he'd been rewarded with. His eyes flew wide and a grin spread over his face. "I got 'em! ALL RIGHT! I got 'em!"

"Great! Nice one Joey!" Tea cheered. Tristan punched the air and shouted a cheer as well. Yami, Bakura and Mai simply smiled. 

"Here we go! It's almost over!" He slapped the resurrecting card down on the grid. "I use REBORN THE MONSTER to call back the FLAME SWORDSMAN in attack mode! And I equip him with the MANTLE OF FIRE!" He laid the magic card down and the FLAME SWORDSMAN appeared on the field covered in the golden mantle. Only one difference in it; it wasn't blazing like it was on the card.

"Err, I think I forgot somethin'," Joey groaned.

"HAH! You ignorant boy! You don't even know how to use that card! You aren't worth battling!" Laoa laughed, laying down the SUCCUBUS KNIGHT, feeling his triumph approaching.

"Don't listen to him Joey!" Mai called. Joey's, well, everyone's head whipped around at the sound of her voice. "Don't forget what I told you about that card! It's connected to your aggression! You've just got to dig deep, I KNOW you can do it!" 

Joey stared at Mai. From his distance above her, he could see her eyes were shining, her jaw set and determined. He saw that this battle wasn't just about the star chips or avenging her. She wanted this battle won for him as well. She wanted him to win for him, not just to help her. Because he saw in her eyes that she cared.

"Don't give him false hopes girl!" Laoa sneered, calling all attention on him. "If you think your little pep talks change anything, you're wrong! He knows he can't do this! He's only fooling himself!"

"Hey SHUT UP!" Mai shouted back. "You can't talk down to him like that you slime!" 

"Yeah! Compared to him your nothing!" Tristan chimed in.

"Yeah? Well compared to me he's an amateur! A puppy sent to do a wolf's job!"

"What?" Joey snarled, his face flushing scarlet. "_What_ did you call me?"

"Uh-oh…" muttered Tristan. He knew what was coming.

"Yes, you heard me right punk! You're nothing but a dog to me! And that's all you ever will be!" he taunted, not grasping just how deep he'd stepped in it.

Joey growled as he was flung back to that night, when he sat bleeding and bruised in his room, hearing his own father scar his mind with those words…

"…You little dog…Lousy whimperin' DOG PUP!"

"Stay down Joey, just like the dog you are!" he heard Kaiba sneer after defeating him that day. Joey cringed at the memory. _"Run away like a puppy with your…"_

"…Tail between your legs!" Now another voice in his mind spoke. Laoa. Outside, he heard him scoffing from across the field.

His father…_"Lousy whimperin' DOG PUP!"_

Kaiba…_"Stay down Joey, just like a puppy with its…"_

"…Tail between its legs!!" Laoa…

"Come on boy, and I'll teach you how to _play dead!_"

Joey snarled and dug his fingers into the dueling platform. His fingernails ground against the metal with a shrieking scrape, making everyone in hearing range cringe. The FLAME SWORDSMAN too, seemed tensed and agitated. Joey's head snapped up, his eyes flashing furiously. He crashed his fist down on the metal of the dueling platform, making it rattle fiercely. Laoa sucked in a breath. 

"**_I AIN'T NO CANINE!_**" he screamed, the force of his voice thrusting his opponent violently back."**I've 'ad ENOUGH of that CRAP! This battle is MINE!**" At that moment, the MANTLE OF FIRE crackled and sparked, then burst into fierce flames, so hot that everyone felt it and shielded their faces. The flames spiraled upward into a column of fire, engulfing the FLAME SWORDSMAN. When the flames died down to dance on the cloak, everyone gaped. The FLAME SWORDSMAN had grown at least ten feet, standing level with Laoa's deadly shadow warrior. In place of his robes he now wore a suit of burnished gold armor tinted dull red from the heat. His eyes flared with tongues of fire and the MANTLE blazed on his shoulders. Joey panted, exhausted from his emotional release and gazed at his strengthened warrior, then saw another card under the MANTLE card. Moving it aside, he saw a card picturing the same monster on the field. "Whoa. Did I do that?"

"It's the FLAME BATTLEMASTER!" Yami called, his crimson eyes glittering.

"Yes!" Mai cheered, beaming.

"You did it Joey!" said Tristan, jumping around.

At that moment the FORTRESS WALLS crumbled and the field was open for battle. Laoa, still pale from the shock of Joey's last move, leered at his opponent. "So now you have a bigger target for me to hit! You think that scares me? You're sunk you little…"

"DON'T!" Joey snapped, cutting him off. "I ain't takin' that from ANYONE anymore! I ain't worthless, 'cause I got a heart! An' I got friends!" He turned to grin at the spectators. They grinned back, proud of their friend. Joey faced his antagonist again. "The fusion ends my turn. So MOVE!"

"Oh I'll move! HITATSU-ME GIANT! Attack his monster NOWWW!!" Laoa commanded. The huge creature leapt for its opponent, only to smash into an unseen barrier. As it reeled from its failed attack, the earth underneath its feet, revealing a sea of seething lava! It roared and screamed as it was boiled alive, knocking another chunk from Laoa's life points.

"WHAT? NO! How did that happen? You didn't lay out any traps!"

"I didn't, but my FLAME BATTLEMASTER DID!" Joey smirked. "The first monster that attacks him activates his personal trap, the FLAME POOL! And that was the beginning of the end! I'm takin' you DOWN you scum! FLAME BATTLEMASTER! Incinerate those freaks! INFERNO WAVE!" The BATTLEMASTER lifted his glittering, flaring sword and swung it down in an enormous arc. A wall of flames appeared before him and he slashed across it, sending it sweeping toward his enemies.

"NO!!" Laoa screamed, but it was too late. The giant wave of flames had already reached his monsters and they were obliterated in a flash of crimson heat. Laoa's life points dropped down to zero. It was over, and Joey was the victor.

"**YYYESS!!**" he bellowed, leaping up and down in triumph. Tristan went crazy, laughing and jumping about. Tea hugged Yami then Bakura, who merely smiled proudly at their friend. Mai stood amazed.

"He did it," she murmured, the broke into a shining smile. "HE DID IT!" She ran over to the platform to meet him as he came down. She would have embraced him, but only stood in awe at the sight of him. His hair was more askew that usual and sweat sheeted down his face. They just stood for a moment looking at each other. 

"Thank you," they both said, and laughed quietly.

"No really Mai. Your card came through for me today. It was great." Joey said, grinning.

"If anyone came through today Joey, it was you," she answered, unconsciously reaching for his hand. "That was…" 

"JOEY WATCH OUT!" Yami shouted too late. Laoa's foot connected with Joey's back, knocking him to the ground. His attacker brought forth his sword and Mai screamed.

"You think this is over?" Laoa growled in a strange voice. It sounded as if two people were talking from the same mouth; _His_ mouth. "You'll find it's just begun!"

"Not if I can help it," Yami growled. The third eye on his forehead flashed yellow. "MIND CRUSH!" He exclaimed, extending his hand to expel a psychic blast. Laoa screamed and fell to the ground, unmoving. Yami approached him cautiously, but drew back at what happened next. Some sort of ghostly shape rose from the fallen eliminator and hovered in the air for a moment. It then flew into the golden sword and disappeared. The sword glowed briefly and was absorbed into the ground. Yami looked back at Laoa and cringed. It seemed that ages were passing on only him. All vitality was drained into the ground, leaving only a husk of scraggy clothing covering a mummy-like figure. A breeze stirred and it crumbled into dust, sailing away to blight another poor soul. 

Yami shook his head in disbelief, but also in understanding. It seemed his assumptions were correct. The evil spirit inside this particular host was Amun, a soul stealer like Bakura's Millennium spirit. He had no time to ponder over this as his attention was arrested by Tea trying to revive Joey, who hadn't moved a muscle since he'd been attacked.

--

//Authoress' Notes Part 2//: Well, left you hangin' there didn't I? The reason that Yugi and Bakura's Millennium Items activated to Laoa was because of the ancient spirit, not because he held a Millennium Item. For those of you who are wondering about my cards, here they are:

****

SHOREI, SAMURAI OF FATE: A Fiend warrior from an ancient blood cult, adept in the black arts as well as swordplay.

Atk: 1700

Def: 1500

Attacks

SLASH OF THE SAMURAI: A simple sword move, can become a duel if the opponent carries a sword.

ANCIENT CHANT: Paralyzes opponent's attacking monsters.

CURSE OF AGES: Ages a selected opponent's monster.

-- 

****

KANEN, SOUL OF THE SHADES: A demon who oversees the passage of souls into the Underworld.

Atk: 2800

Def: 2000

Attacks

SOUL SPELL: Unleashes an evil spirit upon an opposing monster and takes over their soul, obliterating them after completing an attack.

ENVELOPING SHADOWS: KANEN calls forth dark spirits and they engulf the victim, completely dissolving them.

DARKNESS SWORD: Another sword move, no option of dueling though.

--

****

FLAME BATTLEMASTER: A higher form of the FLAME SWORDSMAN when he is fused with the MANTLE OF FIRE card. Looks like the FS with golden armor and a flaming cloak, and minus the hat.

Atk: 2900 (Just think, if he's equipped with SALAMANDRA {+700pts), he could fry a BLUE EYES ULTIMATE WHITE DRAGON! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!)
    

Def: 2300

Attacks

INFERNO WAVE: A giant wall of flames that engulfs just about ANY monster. Comes from the sword.

FLAME POOL: This monster can set its OWN trap. The first monster that attacks him drops through a vortex that leads to a giant lake of lava! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

****

Magic Cards

****

MANTLE OF FIRE: Powers up a fire type card, but only if activated by intense aggression. Fuses with the FLAME SWORDSMAN to become the FLAME BATTLEMASTER.

****

CRY OF THE LOST ONES: Works along the line of CALL OF THE HAUNTED, only the monster doesn't comeback, it just transfers abilities and attack power to a selected monster.

****

MISCHIEF: Raises the attack power of Beast type monsters.

****

FORTRESS WALLS: Defends against any monster with over 2000 points of attack power for two turns.


	5. Unspoken Attraction

//Notes from Me// Well, here we are, Chapter Five. 

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH! The plot is mine. References to Yu-Gi-Oh episodes are… someone else's. No more new characters from here on. (Awww) Hope you all enjoy this one! R&R!

--

Dueling Hearts

Chapter Five: Unspoken Attraction

--

"Joey? Joey! Come on, get up!" Tea pleaded, gently slapping his cheek. It had been five minutes since the attack and Joey still hadn't moved a muscle. His breathing was shallow and he sported a rather large bruise on his forehead. It seemed he'd hit a stone when he fell.

Tristan dropped down and began to jostle him. "C'mon buddy! You gotta get up!"

"Not so hard Tristan," Bakura cautioned. "If he's had a concussion…"

"Concussion?" Mai suddenly exclaimed. "Those can be dangerous can't they?"

Bakura looked up at her, surprised that she cared that much. "Yes, but as long as he's bruising then there's no internal bleeding." 

Mai seemed to relax a bit and turned away. She _seemed_ to relax, but in fact she felt like she was about to fall apart. She realized she couldn't keep up her charade much longer. The longer she was around Joey and his friends, the more she found that she liked being considered a friend. She wasn't certain, but it seemed that Joey was warming up to her. Their last exchange was so strange. It seemed that there was a lot that they both wanted to say, but she didn't claim to read minds. Now he was unconscious and she didn't get to thank him yet. What if there was really something wrong with him? What if he was hurt worse than they thought? She turned to Yugi, who had become "normal" again.

"Is he going to be alright Yugi?" she asked anxiously. 

"It seems that way Mai. Looks like he just banged his head pretty bad," he answered gently.

"It _seems_…it _looks_ like…what if he doesn't wake up?" she said, wringing her hands, staring at his prone form.

Yugi laid a hand on her arm. "Mai, don't worry. He will, I'm sure of it."

Mai let out a shaky breath and dropped her hands. She tried to force a smile but failed. She couldn't help worrying. She cared too much.

"Well, he's not getting up anytime soon," Tea sighed. "He just needs to sleep it off I guess."

"Guess nothin'!" Tristan exclaimed. "Is he gonna be okay?"

"Of course he's gonna be okay!" Mai cried, desperation glowing in her eyes. "And he is gonna wake up, Tea! You just didn't try hard enough!" With that, she ran to Joey and dropped beside him. She bent low to his ear. "Listen up Joey Wheeler!" she hissed. "I know you must love it in dreamland, or wherever you are. And I KNOW you've loved being waited on while we've tried to get your lazy behind off this grass! But I haven't thanked you yet, and I'm not about to leave and be called ungrateful! Now GET UP!" she cried and rocked his head with a good, hard slap. Tea gasped. 

"Why did you do that?!" she shouted. Mai glared at her.

"Shut up! This is…"

Joey groaned and his eyelids shivered. "Thnziddeda…" he muttered groggily.

Mai whipped her head around. "What was that?" she asked.

Joey's eyelids lifted slowly and a tiny half grin turned up the corner of his mouth. "Thanks, I needed dat." 

"Joey!" Tea exclaimed. 

"Well, that's one way to do it," Tristan said scratching the back of his neck.

"That was a bit rough Mai," said Bakura 

Mai smiled slightly, then sighed and smacked Joey in the head.

"Owww…" he groaned.

"Don't ever do that again. You scared us," she said simply and got up. Joey seized her hand and held her eyes a moment. 

"I thought you were gonna thank me," he grinned. Mai read the expression on his face. _How you thank me is up to you…_

Mai took a deep breath and looked him in the eye. "Thank you Joey. Really, thanks a lot." She drew her hand away and looked in her palm. Inside it were eight golden star chips. This situation was very familiar, and it reminded her of the first time he touched her…

((((*))))

****

Yami approached her, holding her rescued star chips in his hand

"Yugi, I don't know what to say," she murmured, completely humble. He opened his palm, exposing the golden chips.

"Here, these star chips are yours," he replied smoothly. Mai couldn't look at him. She didn't like people fighting her battles. "They're yours. Take them."

"Go on," Tea urged.

"I'm sorry, but I can't accept them," she answered, assuming her former attitude. "I fight my own battles." Yami stared at her solemnly.

"Mai! Yugi battled for _you_! He risked his _life_ in that duel!" Tea said sternly, as if Mai hadn't been paying attention throughout that last battle. 

Mai turned to the brunette with mild anger in her eyes. "I _know,_ but…"

"Heh, guess dere's no point in arguin'," Joey suddenly interrupted. "She's _way_ too thick-headed." He approached Yami and took the star chips from him. "But if she'd rather be booted off the island, I'll take 'em!" He grinned and laughed at his own joke. 

Mai saw red and growled at him. "You think me losing all my star chips is FUNNY, Joey Wheeler?" She shouted absolutely infuriated. Joey just grinned crookedly.

"I thought ya didn't want 'em Mai," he chuckled. Mai grabbed at the star chips and he stretched his arm up to keep them from her. She growled in frustration and reached for them.

"Give 'em BACK!" She yelled. 

He smiled a softer smile and transferred them into her hand with a gentle high-five. "Of course you can have 'em. Dey're yours."

Mai's jaw fell open as she stared at the tokens in her palm. She looked back up at him, incredulous. "Really, Joey?"

Joey shook his head slowly. "Didn't you learn anythin' from this duel? If you just keep puttin' up defenses, then dey'll only get between you and the other people who are tryin' ta be yer friends." He looked at her with sincerity in his smile. "So can't ya let yer shields down? Just dis…one time?" Yami nodded in approval. Mai just stared at them, a new respect stirring for both of them, and something else. Something she hadn't felt for anyone before.

((((*))))

She felt tears prickle behind her eyes and gave a deep sniff. That's when it started, when he touched her hand as a friend. And now, after seeing him show what a true friend he was, she wanted to embrace him, but in the position he still lay in, the act would appear quite scandalized to those around. 

"Well, as long as you're awake, get your butt off the ground!" Tea exclaimed, shoving him with her foot.

"'Kay, fine. Don't need to kick me around," he answered, getting shakily to his feet.

"Legs work Joey?" Yugi asked. Joey grinned back at him.

"Yup, good as new." But just as he finished he began to sway on his feet. Tristan caught him from behind and steadied him.

"Hey, you okay buddy?" he asked, standing him back up.

Joey gave him a lopsided grin. "Yeah sure, I'm fine, see?" Thus saying he took a confident step…and began to fall forward. Mai ran over and shouldered him up.

"Looks like you aren't going anywhere Joey. You need to take a rest," she said, sitting him down on a rock.

"I agree, that last battle really took a lot out of you," Yugi said. "We should just set up here for the rest of the day and take a break."

"All right, all right. Just as long as ya don't start babyin' me," Joey muttered, holding his head. Tea and Tristan began to set up while Bakura and Yugi started talking to Joey. Mai just stood off to the side staring at them. She'd never seen a group of friends so tight. And never in her life had she ever been part of such a group. She'd never felt wanted due to her attitude. But she knew that the one thing that made her a stronger duelist _was_ that attitude. To remain with this group and become a real friend to them would mean leaving that behind. And she didn't think she could do that, even if she was in love.

--

"You're sure you aren't coming with us?" Yugi asked. Mai nodded and shouldered her khaki bag. 

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm sorry but…I have to leave, and finish my own game. It's not that I haven't enjoyed my time with you all, but as I've said before, I need to fight my own battles…and travel solo," she admitted, not looking at anyone. She turned away. "Thanks again for all you've done for me."

As she started off, Joey ran up to her. "Hold up a second Mai!"

"What?" she turned her pulse quickening. What was he going to do? He paused before her, his big brown eyes searching hers. _Don't leave yet,_ they said. Mai couldn't stand the look on his face, but she would be a coward if she looked away.

"Don't be a stranger," he said after a moment. "And take care of dat arm."

She smiled. "Yes Doctor Wheeler." He grinned ruefully and held out his hand. She stared at it for a moment, then reached out to shake it. No more words passed between them and she dropped her head.

"See ya later Mai!" Tristan called, catching her attention. 

"Yeah," she sighed and turned away. "Maybe."

As she walked away, Joey's eyes fixed on her back and felt a strange smile cross his face. Yugi came up to him.

"It was going to happen," he said simply.

"Yeah," Joey sighed. "But she's…probably better off on her own," he asserted, trying to sound like he didn't mind. 

But he knew Yugi knew how he really felt. Lousy.

"Hey c'mon buddy!" Tristan laughed, jumping on Joey from behind. "Don't look so glum! She'll probably be at the castle y'know!"

"Yeah, I know but…wait a minute! Why should that mean anything to me?" he asked, going defensive. _Please don't have them know!_

"Oh, Joey," Tea said, shaking her head with a smile. "We all know she wants a rematch from you. She just didn't want to now because you fought for her. She still wants to prove she's better than you."

Joey heaved a sigh. _Thank you God._ "Yeah I guess she does." He knew that wasn't what he wanted, and he doubted she did. He had caught something in her eyes, a softer look. He didn't know for sure, but he hoped she would tell him something before this tournament would end.

--

As Mai climbed the hill, the spicy scent of tears assailed her nose. She did what she had to do, so why did she feel so lousy? She knew the answer, but she didn't want to face it. She didn't want to admit that she might have made him feel lousy too. If she didn't admit it, she wouldn't have to live with it. She faced the fiery sunset in front of her, the light making her tears look like blood. Inside, she felt her heart bleeding, and wondered if maybe, just maybe she'd ever see sunset light in his eyes.

--

Short I know, but hey, you'll LOVE the next one! Review!


	6. I Confess

Authoress Babblings: Well, here is! El Chaptero Finito! I hope you've all enjoyed this story as much as I have! Lots of mush in here, but I had to make up for the lack in previous chapters. And look for the epilogue, at the request of my dear friend Animatess(Leigha), coming up next!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I don't know who they are, but maybe they'll sell me the rights after they read my story...nah. I'll be using snippets of dialogue from one of the last episodes that you might recognize. They aren't mine. Get it? NOT MINE! 

Lyrics of "You're Still You" written by Linda Thompson. 

"None of us can choose where we will love."- Susan Kay

--

Dueling Hearts

Chapter Six: I Confess...

--

__

One year after the tournament...

In Domino City, the annual Summer Festival of Light had come about. The streets were strung with lights and lanterns in all colors that blinked softly in the dying sunlight. Only two hours before sunset, and that's when everything would really begin.

But for Joey, there had been very little beginnings for him since the Duelist Kingdom tournament. Everything that happened, even something good, seemed like an ending for something else, but never a beginning. They'd never been more than friends, he and Mai, and he'd felt he missed her even more because of that. All that time they were on the same island, he'd wanted to make it more. But if she didn't feel the same way, she might've ended up laughing at him. Or hating him. He couldn't survive with that one.

His friends had finally convinced him to come out for the festival tonight. It had taken little convincing, but enough to let them know he really wasn't up for it. The festival was always more fun if you had someone to be with. Yugi was the only one who understood why Joey felt that way; the others just couldn't figure out whom he was hung up on. He had tried to enjoy the daytime games and contests, but everyone saw the emptiness in his smile. Joey just wasn't his usual whimsical self. Tea had suggested that the seriousness of the whole Duelist Kingdom situation had left a mark on him. But Yugi was the only one who knew what, or rather who, had really left a mark on him. 

After finally giving it over, Joey had broken from the group and wandered into the park at the edge of town. It was also bright with lights, hazy with a light mist. In front of him was a big oak tree. He smiled remembering when he and his sister first saw it. It nearly half the size it was now. His smile grew even wider, thinking of how Serenity would grin at seeing it again.

Seeing...Joey could hardly believe it. Yugi's winnings at the tournament had more than paid for her surgery, and his sister's beautiful eyes would see everything clearly from now on. It was one of the only things keeping him happy all year. And for him, seeing Yugi's face light up every time his grandfather entered the room or say his name reminded him that he had a lot to be happy about.

But deep, deep down, Joey couldn't help being a bit selfish; he didn't have everything. He didn't deny it, even to himself that he'd wanted Mai to be with him. He doubted she would reciprocate though. Mai was special. She deserved much better than him anyway. But he wouldn't, or couldn't, let it go. Either way, he still wanted her very much.

Letting free a long-kept sigh, he leaned up against the sturdy tree and slid to the ground. A happy-looking couple walked past him, laughing and holding each other. He felt his nose stinging with coming tears. _That could have been us if I hadn't been such a coward._

"Mai..." he croaked, a leaden weight crushing his chest. He gazed intently at a nodding little flower between his feet. He reached out to stroke one petal, the same deep purple hue as her eyes. A tear rolled down his cheek as he remembered their last conversation. 

((((*)))) 

****

"Oh man, oh man, oh man! Where'd it go?"

Joey had been running all over the castle, trying to find his card. The Hand of the King was the only thing he needed to battle for the semi-finals. It had been on his nightstand the night before, and now it was gone. He suspected that bastard Bandit Keith had something to do with it, but he didn't dare go pointing fingers now. He'd come too far to get kicked out. But if he didn't find that card, he'd get kicked out anyway.

"Three minutes! Gotta find it!"

"Find what?"

"DYAH!!" he yelped and spun around, not surprised with who he saw. "You gotta stop DOIN' that!"

"Why?" Mai asked innocently, opening her eyes wide. Joey gulped. Such pretty eyes...

"'Cause if you give me a heart attack, I won't be able to find my qualifying card!" he said in a panic.

"What do you mean?" she asked, genuinely concerned.

"Well, Yugi gave me one of his cards that prove I'm official. But it's gone! Omigod, what am I gonna DO?"

"Calm down Joseph!" Mai ordered, reaching into her pocket. "You might give YOURSELF a heart attack before I do. Here." Joey stared at her hand, which was holing out her qualifier to him. Slowly he reached out to take it, his digits brushing hers as they did before. A quick blush ran over her face and she half-smiled at him. "I won't be needing it anymore."

Joey stared at her, a grin creeping over his face. "Does this mean we're friends?" The look she gave him then would be branded in his mind forever.

"Yeah...yeah I guess we are Joey. You and your friends are my first in a long, long time," she admitted in all sincerity. "I just...hope you all don't think I'm a coward for backing out.

"No, never," he said, laying his hand on her shoulder. He felt a small tremor pass through her but he smiled when she didn't pull away. "What you did out there, helpin' Yugi put his heart back in the game, it was great."

"And I weaseled out, don't forget that," she muttered.

"No way. Don' think that. It was noble. You know yourself that you didn't back out because of your monsters."

Mai stared at him, trying to avoid his searching eyes. But it always was impossible to look away from those warm pools. Finally, she rewarded him with a soft smile. "You're right. I did back out for Yugi. Well, really for both of you. You're both fighting for much more noble causes than I am. I want him to get his grandpa back...and for you to help your sister out." She laid her hand over his that still lay on her shoulder. "Back when we battled, you told me that the only thing worth fighting for was somebody you cared about. Well I've...I mean..." She took a deep breath. "I've learned to care about Yugi and...and you, and everyone else. And you were right you know. It is worth fighting for."

Joey stared at her amazed. In less than a week, he'd seen this beautiful girl grow from an arrogant diva into a caring friend. She'd gained a lot of her old attitude back, but all he saw was her eyes, telling him everything he wanted to know. He didn't think he could be more in love than now. The words trembled in head, but he couldn't convince them to move to his mouth.

"Time for me to go now," she sighed and turned away. "Good luck against that creep Bandit Keith." She looked over her shoulder and grinned. "Though I don't think you need that." One of her gorgeous eyes winked at him and she walked away.

Joey stepped forward into the space she had occupied, if only to catch her scent. 

__

Lavender...her hair smells like lavender...

((((*))))

He brought the flat of his hand down on the gnarled tree root. He'd been ALONE with her, able to say ANYTHING. Since when had he been such a mute? Why? Why hadn't he told her?

"Why didn't I ever tell him?"

Joey nearly jumped out of his skin. _No way! Impossible!_ He heard something slide against the other side of the tree and rustle in the grass. He poked his head around the trunk and found himself facing a cloud of golden hair smelling faintly of..._lavender_. Mai!

--

"Why didn't I ever tell him?"

Mai had been berating herself like this all year. She'd spent almost everyday at home, not seeing anyone or even speaking on the phone. He mother had called her selfish, saying she didn't care about the family. Well, she couldn't really identify with her mother. She'd gotten the man she loved right away. What would she know about unrequited love?

She'd come to Domino City to see what the fuss of the Festival was all about, but hadn't had a bit of fun since she'd come. But that was nothing new. Ever since she left the Duelist Kingdom, she'd been absolutely miserable. She couldn't go anywhere without thinking of him at least once. Everything she looked at reminded her of him. Like the way hot cocoa sent her dreaming of his warm eyes. Or how a golden dandelion was so similar to his hair, so askew and yet so perfect.

She sighed and played with a tuft of grass, smiling ruefully remembering the day she'd messed with his hair. "If I'd had any guts or brains, I'd have kissed him that day. Joey..."

Joey was finding he'd begun fighting for breath. He was also fighting not to jump up and dance. She felt the same way that he did! He heard her take in another breath and he pressed against the tree trunk, listening intently.

"Why are you even beating yourself up over this?" she asked herself, her voice small and bitter. "He'd have never wanted you. You were always such a selfish brat. You never had a chance."

__

That's not true Mai! He wanted to say. He wanted to scream it, but his voice had decided to abandon him yet again. He saw her fist slam onto the soft grass.

"But you COULD have taken a chance!" she cried, her voice breaking with oncoming tears. 

"You could have told him...you loved him."

She loved him? _Loves_ him? He felt like his chest would explode. He'd never dream of those words coming out of her mouth.

Something moved out of the corner of his eye. He watched her elegant hand reach out to pluck one of the little purple flowers. She giggled softly and Joey heard...

"He loves me...he loves me not..." A chuckle. "Oh Mai, you have lost it." Another giggle. "He loves me...he loves me not..."

"He loves you."

"ACK!" she screeched, leaping up and almost out of her skin. She stood staring at the blonde boy under the tree. "YOU! Who do you...What do you...Why'd you..."

"Well, for starters," he said rising. "I'm Joey Wheeler, I was sittin' under a tree, and I was just gettin' a little payback for all those times you scared me!"

"You were listening!" she accused.

"It-it was…an accident?" he defended.

"You knew it was me and you listened anyway!"

He stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Can't blame me can you?" 

Mai's mouth hung open. She couldn't deny or take back anything she said. There was nothing to be done. Naught. Zilch. Zero. And when that's the case, there's only one thing to do. She glared and flew at him. 

"Don' kill me, don' kill me!" Joey pleaded, raising his hands in defense. But what he got was not a pounding, but found she'd wrapped her arms around his waist.

"God, I've missed you! I've missed you so much!" She half laughed, half sobbed.

Joey finally relaxed and folded his arms around her. "Yeah. Yeah me too."

"I'm sorry Joey," she murmured, rubbing her cheek against his chest. "Sorry it took me so long."

"No I'm sorry, I should've told you a long time ago," he whispered, rubbing her back gently. She looked up at him, questions in her eyes, and for the first time, he saw the trails of tears on her cheeks.

"A...A long time?" she sniffed. He nodded.

"C'mon. Let's go talk somewhere," he suggested, draping his arm over her shoulders. Slowly, they walked out of the park, leaving only those little flowers and the old tree as witnesses to that very odd exchange.

--

They found small café right almost right away and gone in. What caught Joey's eye was the center of the room that had been turned into a dance floor. That would be useful later, if all went well. 

He looked up from his soda and regarded her seriously. "A few days before we...ran into each other, I realized that I couldn't stop thinking of you. Every time Tristan caught me staring into space, I was thinking about you. It didn't come as a total shock though," he smiled, reaching across the table to touch her cheek. "Who could get such a beauty out of their mind?" She blushed and looked away.

"But...but why me?" she asked, still finding it hard to believe.

"I dunno...why me?" he volleyed her question back. 

"No way, you first. Why would you fall in love with a brat like me?"

"Why would you fall in love wit' a nimrod like me?"

"Ooh, you are the most..." She attempted, but gave it over in despair. "Please, just tell me."

Joey examined her face a moment. "You really don't know do you?" She stared at him and shook her head. He sighed and took a sip of his soda. "Well, even though I...couldn't stand you for a while, I always liked your determination. And smart! Man, that 'aroma strategy' really was somethin'. When Yugi won back your star chips was when I really started feeling strongly. Everythin' about you was so attractive to me. Your eyes, your hair, yes even your attitude. When you smiled, a real, true smile, I caught a glimpse of the girl you really are behind that attitude. When you found us that day you'd gotten hurt, I didn't know what to do or say the whole time. But you got warm to us really fast, and I loved seeing you with us. You believed in me all through that battle with Laoa, and..." He chuckled a bit, smiling at her. "You cared enough to wake me up. But the topper was what you did for Yugi that day, when you gave him the victory. I saw how much you'd changed, and I knew then how much in love I was. And still am." He laid his hand over hers. "That's why. Now it's your turn. Why'd you pick me?"

"I didn't pick you Joey. None of us can choose where we will love. I...oh, where to start? I saw from our first battle what kind of heart you had. I didn't pay much attention to it, 'cause I was still mad at you. But time went on and that night Yugi battled against Panik, when you teased me about my star chips, that's when I fell for you. You stood up for me that night, even though Panik would've clobbered you."

"Let's not mention dat joik anymore," he offered, his eyes darkening.

"Agreed. Anyway, that was when I gained respect for all of you, because I knew how much you wanted me to be a friend. But it took a ripped arm for it to sink in. When you battled for me, you told me that the duel wasn't about you. It was all out of my hands from then on. I couldn't stop myself from loving you. This past year has been hell," she trailed off, tears thickening her voice. Joey squeezed her hand and she sniffed them back. "I had no friends, my family didn't understand, and...I missed you so much." She turned her shining eyes on his, blinking to finally let the tears free. His eyes softened even more and he reached up to wipe them away. She leaned into his hand, sighing deeply. "I never thought you'd ever touch my face except to wipe my mouth."

"You remember the strawberry seeds?" he asked surprised. She grinned at him, her tears subsiding.

"Yep. God, I was sure you were going to kiss me. I wanted to kill you when you said, 'Sum strawberry seeds. Dey wuh drivin' me crazy.'"

"'Ay, I do NOT soun' like dat!" Joey laughed. 

"Oh yes you do, you just DID! You should record yourself and listen to it! You'd die laughing!" she shot back, mischief in her eyes.

"Well, YOU'D never make it as an impressionist!" 

Mai let out a loud peal of laughter, causing many heads to turn. Joey blushed. "Uh Mai, they're staring."

"So what? I haven't laughed in over a year! It's my right! Ha Ha HA!" she shouted for emphasis. Joey reached over and cupped her cheek.

"I don' wanna have to tie you down Mai," he whispered, realizing too late how that must have sounded. Mai sputtered another laugh.

"Never knew you to be the kinky type Joey Wheeler," she teased, winking. Her gave her an evil grin and leaned in closer.

"If you only knew," he purred. Mai's eyes went as wide as saucers. "Joke, dat's a joke!" It was Joey's turn to laugh out loud. "Boy, you shoulda seen your face!" Everyone's eyes shifted from Mai to Joey as the boy laughed like a fiend. He stopped laughing when he saw the soft look on Mai's face. "What? What is it?"

"Nothing," she said and reached out to his face. He closed his eyes against the feel of her soft fingers on his cheek. They traveled all over it and combed through his hair. Mai smiled as its softness yielded to her hand. "You're something Joseph. Really something." 

Joey slowly lifted his eyelids, taking in her beautiful face and hair. Behind him, the DJ had chosen a beautiful song and announced a couple's dance. Joey stood and walked over to Mai. 

"Dance wit' me beautiful?" he asked, holding out his hand to her. She smiled and placed her small hand into his. It encased hers completely and she liked it. She rose and walked with him to the floor. He wrapped his arms around her small waist and she looped her arms around his neck. They swayed to the sweet rhythm of the song.

THROUGH THE DARKNESS

I CAN SEE YOUR LIGHT

AND YOU WILL ALWAYS SHINE

AND I CAN FEEL YOUR HEART IN MINE

YOUR FACE I'VE MEMORIZED

I IDOLIZE JUST YOU

Mai had never felt like this before. She'd never been this close to a guy, much less danced with anyone. She couldn't ignore how warm and strong he was, or her body's reaction to him. She felt warm and cold all at once, like she was under a spell making her grow bold, and ran one hand through his hair using the other to pull him even closer to her. Months of loneliness were erased in his arms and she nuzzled her head into his shoulder. His arms tightened around her, and she knew he'd never leave her lonely again.

I LOOK UP TO

EVERYTHING YOU ARE

IN MY EYES YOU DO NO WRONG

I'VE LOVED YOU FOR SO LONG

AND AFTER ALL IS SAID AND DONE

YOU'RE STILL YOU

AFTER ALL

YOU'RE STILL YOU

Joey sighed, but it came out as more of a moan, when she pressed against him, her silky hair caressing his cheek. He had always wanted to hold her this close and feel the overall warmth and softness of her. Even through her jacket he could sense her soft curves. They fit together so perfectly; where he was hard, she was soft. He buried his face into the golden glory of her hair and breathed deeply of her scent, the lavender perfume sending his head swimming. He let his hands wander to her hips and pulled her even closer, hoping she would realize just what she was doing to him. 

YOU WALK PAST ME

I CAN FEEL YOUR PAIN

TIME CHANGES EVERYTHING

ONE TRUTH ALWAYS STAYS THE SAME

YOU'RE STILL YOU

AFTER ALL

YOU'RE STILL YOU

Mai could hear her heartbeat double and rush in her ears. Or was that his? His heart thundered in his chest, pounding beneath her cheek. She was lost in the feel of his gentle hands on her waist. If anyone had told her that she'd be dancing with him tonight, she would've had to call him a liar. This was more than any dream could ever be, because it was real and she was with him. 

I LOOK UP TO

EVERYTHING YOU ARE

IN MY EYES YOU DO NO WRONG

AND I BELIEVE IN YOU

ALTHOUGH YOU NEVER ASKED ME TO

I WILL REMEMBER YOU

AND WHAT LIFE PUT YOU THROUGH

Breathing wasn't coming easily to Joey at the moment. What breaths that did come sounded more like sobs. And it seemed they would be. He could smell the hot tears in his nostrils. After a year of damming up his emotions, everything felt like it was melting away, that heaviness in his chest disappearing completely as he held her. "Mai..." he breathed, causing her to look up into his face. Her beautiful eyes took in the glossy sparkle of his and she moved her hand to his cheek, the skin warm and smooth. She drew his face closer to hers and rested her forehead against his. 

AND IN THIS CRUEL AND LONELY WORLD

I'VE FOUND ONE LOVE…

YOU'RE STILL YOU

AFTER ALL

YOU'RE STILL YOU… 

"Hey everyone! Come on outside!" 

The boy's call got everyone's attention. Murmurs of excitement rose up as they all exited the café, Mai looking questioningly at Joey.

"What's going on?" she asked. "I've never been to one of these festivals."

Joey smiled softly and locked his fingers with hers. "You'll see. C'mon." She let him lead her out to the street where dense crowds had gathered. The red-gold glow of the sunset ha all but disappeared. The last sliver of red hung over the Western Peaks. "Now watch the sunset. It'll happen any minute," Joey whispered, squeezing her hand gently. 

Mai gazed at the tip of the highest peak as the sun completely vanished. A spark of white light glimmered at the top, and suddenly, bright flares of richly colored light blazed in the night sky, veiling the stars in emerald, violet and sapphire. The crowds around them cheered enthusiastically.

"Oh my God. It's beautiful Joey," she breathed. Joey chuckled and tilted her chin up to face him. The streaming auras reflected softly in his deep eyes. _Better than sunset light..._ she thought.

"Mmhm, just like you are," he whispered, caressing her cheek and hair. "Inside, and out." Before she knew it, he had descended onto her lips and claimed them. Her eyes flew wide then drooped sleepily as he deepened the kiss, tasting, teasing and entreating entry all at once. She drew him in with a breath and wrapped her arms around his neck, returning the kiss with her own passion. She moaned into his mouth and pressed her hips against his. A strong shudder passed through him. He felt like he just couldn't get enough of her warmth, her sweet softness. Everything about the moment was perfect, from the scent of her hair surrounding them to the soft pulse of their heartbeats to the gentle glow of the colored sky. They breathed each other's breath and Joey could feel the world floating to a higher place. He was certain that when he opened his eyes, he and Mai would be among the stars of the night.

Reluctantly, the kiss ended. Mai clung to his lips for a moment before they drew apart with a soft sound. Feeling slightly drugged Joey opened his eyes and gazed at her face. Her eyes were still closed, her long jetty lashes dusting her blushing cheeks with shadows. He ran his fingers across her cheekbone, cherishing the warm smoothness of the flesh. Slowly her eyes opened, like someone just waking from a trance and gazed into his. They glistened and sparkled with emotion and unshed tears. Joey grinned and caressed her cheek again.

"Stars of the night," he murmured, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"What?" she asked, her voice sounding far away.

"Nothin'," he smiled. Leaning forward, he touched the tip of her nose with his. Mai giggled and nuzzled into his shoulder. 

"Hey Joey?"

"Hm?"

"Did I mention that I love you?"

Joey smiled. "Yeah I think you said something like that." 

"Good! Because I do! I love you!" she cried and threw herself into his arms. Joey laughed and lifted her from the ground, spinning her around in the street. 

"I love you Mai Valentine!" he shouted. A year of loneliness disintegrated into nothing in the wake of their newfound joy. He set her back on her feet and ran his hands all through her hair. Drawing her to him again, he told her in that one kiss just how much he'd always needed her.

--

**NOT THE END! EPILOGUE NEXT!**

Well, whaddya think? Cute, yes? REVIEW PLEASE! And stay tuned for the next part! You'll love it!


	7. Epilogue: At the House

Authoress Babblings: At the request of my friend, and the BEST writer of all time, Animatess, I have written an epilogue. This is really cute, and I hope you all agree. And look for the upcoming sequel "Summer Days, Driftin' Away". That'll be up within the next month. So, ENJOY! 

Disclaimer: I still don't own YGO or its characters, and I probably never will. Darn!

--

Dueling Hearts

Epilogue: At the House

--

At midnight, they were still strolling down the streets hand in hand. All around them, friends said goodbye and couples kissed each other goodnight, but for Joey and Mai, the night was far from over.

When the last lamp and light were extinguished, they found themselves in front of Joey's house. The jewel colors in the sky were still bright and the stars sparkled clearly through them.

"Wanna stargaze?" he asked, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Sure," she smiled and sat down with him on the grass. Joey draped his jacket over her shoulders and then sat there just staring into her eyes. "What?"

"Nothin'," he grinned, "Just stargazin'."

"You!" she laughed and playfully punched his arm.

"What'd I do?" he asked, jutting his lip out in a pout. 

"You're just...too much, that's all!" She said trying to look serious, but melted when she saw his silly grin. "You're too cute!" she laughed and hugged him around the waist, snuggling her head into his chest. He smiled and draped his arm around her shoulders. 

"Same to you beautiful," he said and kissed the top of her head. He lingered over her hair and breathed deeply of the sunshine scent. For a while, the pair gazed upward at the diamond pinpoints glittering in the expanse of hued sky. They took turns pointing out constellations and clusters that reminded them of familiar things. Joey actually found one that looked like his Time Wizard and Mai didn't believe him until she found her Harpy's Lady. 

"Tired?" Joey asked in response to a huge yawn on Mai's part.

"Mmhm," she sighed, all the excitement of the day finally catching up to her.

"Let's go inside," he offered. "We can, I dunno, watch a movie or somethin'."

"Sure, but it's pretty late. What about your parents?" she asked. Joey blushed and avoided her eyes. "What?"

"I uh...I live by myself," he admitted.

"All alone?" she asked a little shocked.

"Yeah. My folks split up a long time ago. My mom got my sister Serenity, and my...father got me."

"Well, where..."

"They locked him up," he interrupted, wanting to finish this subject quickly. "For...for beating up on me."

"Oh my God," Mai breathed. Disbelief faded and was replaced by shock when she saw the dark look on his face. So this is what he was so shaken up about that day on the island. She had no idea he had been so alone all year. Sure he'd had his friends, but when they weren't around he had no one to fall on and Mai at least had her family around. With her mind made up, she took his hand. "So, we going in or what?"

Joey beamed, glad to let go of a painful topic and that she'd decided to stay. He led her to the door and opened it for her. Mai looked around, impressed that he kept the place up so well.

"You keep the place pretty clean," she commented as they settled on the sofa. 

"You add 'for a guy' to that and I'll never kiss you again," Joey warned all the while with a soppy grin on his face. Mai smiled and hugged him.

"Oh yes you would," she purred pressing closer to him.

"What makes you think that?" he asked, feeling his skin heat up.

"Cause if you never kiss me again, I'll never do this again." Thus saying, she got up and pushed him down on his stomach. Her hands lighted on his shoulders and began to massage the muscles. She felt him shudder through the thin T-shirt and he groaned a deep, satisfied sound. She grinned and kneaded his skin a little harder, until she heard him mutter something. "Hmm, what was that?"

"I said 'Curse your feminine wiles'," he murmured, his voice slightly slurred.

Mai smirked and laid her head on his back, moving her hands to his lower back. "Oh you know you love them."

He turned over on his back and gazed at her, his eyes soft. "I know I love you," he whispered, running his hand through her hair. She closed her eyes and leaned forward to eagerly accept his kiss. For a moment they just lost themselves in each other, sharing breath and love.

At the height of the kiss, Joey slid his hand down her side and connected with something. There was a click, and the TV switched on, the volume on full blast. Mai broke the kiss and yelped, clinging to him. Joey's entire body shook as he laughed, holding on to her.

"Stop that! Oh come on, it wasn't THAT funny! I'm SO sure you weren't the LEAST bit surprised!"

"No, it's not that!" Joey insisted between laughs. "It's Cartoon Network!"

Mai fixed him with a strange look. "You still watch cartoons?"

"Sure do, anything wrong that?"

"Well, no but, isn't there an age limit?"

"Nope! Not in my world!" he stated proudly. Smiling, he reclined against the arm of the sofa, opening his arms to her. "Care to veg wit' a big kid?" Mai grinned and snuggled her back against his chest, so he could wrap his arms around her waist. 

They went from Bugs and Daffy to Johnny Bravo, all the while laughing like children. After about two hours of this, the TV went off and they just talked, reminiscing about the tournament, and filling each other in on how much they'd missed.

"So how's your sister? Serenity, right?"

"Yeah. She's doin' great. The prize money Yugi won paid for her surgery. And just in time too. She'll see just fine from now on." A short silence passed and he chuckled. "When we were kids, I took her out to this beautiful beach. We stayed there all day, just the two of us, playing and swimming and completely forgetting about our parents wanting to split up. Now she'll see that beautiful shore again. She's coming to spend the summer with me next week." 

"That's great. Wish I could meet her," Mai sighed. Joey frowned and turned her chin to face him.

"You will. You'll be around won't you?"

"I don't know..."

"Whaddya mean? Don't you live around here?" he asked.

"No," she said, turning to him. "I live in Kariko. It's close, but I had to take a train to get here. I'd stay if I could...

"Then stay!" Joey pleaded, suddenly clasping her hands. "Mai, I've waited a year for you! I know that this might sound crazy, but I...I don't think I can wait again. I need you here with me."

"I need you too Joey," she said, resting her forehead on his, "but what can I do? I don't have enough money to pay for a room."

"I'll give you some cash to pay for one," he offered.

"No Joey, I can't take your money," she answered. She was yet too proud for that, even now.

"Well," Joey's mind raced. What to do? "You...you can stay here!" he blurted out, but then realized he didn't regret saying it.

"But Joey..."

"No 'buts' yet. Please, just hear me out." Mai studied his face and nodded. Joey took a breath. "We have a guest room, and the master, so there's plenty of room. You won't put me out, and I want you here." He brought her hands up to his lips and kissed them. "It's up to you. Just know that I love you and I want to be with you."

Mai sat in silence, thinking. She wanted to be with him just as much, but stay in his house? She turned it over in her head and decided it wasn't a bad idea. He said she wouldn't put him out, and unless she could think of anything better, this was the best solution. Besides, the look on his face couldn't really be refused. She smiled and brushed his cheek with her fingers.

"Would you mind telling housekeeping that I like my pillows extra fluffy?" she asked grinning.

"'Ey! MY joke!" He laughed and held her tightly.

"Hon, you can't own words."

"So that means you're stayin'?"

"Absolutely, as long as you'll have me. Of course I'll have to go home and get some clothes.

"Some or all? I only have so much closet space y'know."

"Watch it Wheeler," she warned, glaring.

"Or what," he challenged, leaning against the sofa arm.

"Or...I'll...change my mind!" She shot back. A look of panic flashed across his face and she gave herself a mental slap. "Just kidding, really. Sorry."

"You promise?" he asked, pulling her close to him. She responded by pressing her lips to his in a soft kiss. Pulling back, she rested her ear on his ches

"Never been more sure," she sighed, content to listen to the strong thump of his heart. A smile crossed her lips when he began to rub her back in slow sweeping circles. She felt his chest vibrate beneath her cheek as he hummed their song. Everything grew softer as the world's rhythm slowed to match the beat of their hearts, and she slipped away into sleep under the spell of him.

After a while, Joey looked down on her sleeping form. His gaze swept all over her body and came to rest on the gentle smile gracing her lips. He smiled himself to think of how lucky he was to have her. With a deep sigh, he eased himself from beneath her pleasant weight and lifted her from the couch. He walked slowly so he wouldn't wake her, surprised at how light she was. He loved the feel of her soft body cradled in his arms, her hair barely brushing his skin. 

Placing her on the bed in the spare room, he tenderly brushed her hair away from her brow. Her thick, dark lashes rested on her ivory cheeks, making her look even more angelic in his eyes. Her hands still clutched his green jacket and he didn't have the heart to take it from her. Unable to stop himself, he leaned down and placed a kiss, soft as a butterfly's wing, on each of her closed eyelids.

"Sweet dreams Mai," he whispered, placing one last kiss on her still smiling lips before leaving the room. The door scraped closed and for a moment, Joey just leaned against it, letting free a dreamy sigh. Then he floated into his room and fell onto the bed, clothes and all. As he slipped into his dreams, he held onto his dream come true. She was here, and she was his. And as long as she wanted him, he would be hers. And they had a whole summer to look forward to.

--

I...I...I...I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S DONE!!!! WOW!!!! Done-Duh-Duh-Duh-Done-Duh-Done-DONE!!!!!! I hope you loved it, and I hope you'll love the upcoming sequel, "Summer Days, Driftin' Away"! 


End file.
